Destiny To Kill
by SupernaturalDCS
Summary: While on a quest with Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine, Merlin begins to have nightmares of being killed by a certain blonde. Soon, they are all split up when two are captured, and the others lost. WARNING: NOW SLASH! *no sex scenes* adopted from Lecaor, will start to now update once a month. I have other commitments!
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin."

_He was running. Through the woods, trees passing by him in a blur. Nothing made sense; he didn't know where he was. He was just going, away from whatever was chasing him. He heard metal clashing against metal behind him. It was so close, they were catching up._

_"_Merlin."

_It was getting harder to keep going. He slowed his pace. He heard someone yell. His name, is that what he heard? He didn't turn around to see. He kept going, as fast as he could._

"Merlin!"

_"What?" He tried to call out, but it only came out a whisper. He risked turning his head around to see who was calling his name. Bad mistake. He tripped; fell, onto the ground with a thud. He pressed his face to the dirt, trying to bury himself, trying to get away from the pain to come. He heard his chasers come up beside him. They were yelling…something. He couldn't understand. He heard a sword being drawn from its sheath. They laughed. He heard the sword swish through the air. He brought his head around to see his attackers. The last thing he saw was blonde hair and a__red__cape…_

"Merlin!"

"No!" The young warlock shot up in his bed, eyes still closed and breathing heavily. He brought his hands to his face, making sure he was all there. Someone put a hand on his shoulder, making his eyes shoot open.

"Gaius!" Merlin shouted. He brought his covers up around his bare chest, feeling slightly embarrassed. "What're you doing?"

The old physician and mentor had a worried look on his face. He raised one eyebrow at the young boy, who was staring blankly at him. "I only came to wake you. The others are ready to leave, but I don't think…"

At these words Merlin shot out of bed. He ran around his room and began throwing stuff on his bed. He started rambling about not being up on time as he started to thrust his garments into a bag. "I can't believe I slept in. You were supposed to wake me Gaius!" Merlin stopped and put his hands on his head, trying to figure out what he was forgetting.

Gaius walked over to Merlin. "You seemed to be having a nightmare." He said, completely ignoring Merlin's comment.

"What?" Merlin asked, clueless to what he had said. He threw his pack over his shoulder and went over to his boots.

"A nightmare, Merlin." Gaius repeated. "You were mumbling something." Merlin started tying his laces as Gaius walked over to his dresser.

"Yeah, right." Merlin mumbled. "Nothing much." He stood up abruptly and went into the other room. As he began packing food, he called out to Gaius. "Do you think this quest is actually necessary? I mean, making an air to the thrown risk his life like this? You'd think they pick something easier to prove his loyalty." Without waiting for Gaius to answer, he strode across the room and to the door.

"Uh, Merlin?" Gaius called as he exited Merlin's room. The boy shot his head around. "Are you forgetting something?"

Merlin pulled his pack around and rummaged through it. When he didn't see anything missing, he looked up at the old man with a questioning look. "No, I don't think so."

Gaius smiled and nodded his head towards Merlin. Merlin stared blankly at him, and then looked down at his own body.

"Oh!" Merlin exclaimed. Gaius held up one of Merlin's shirts in his hand and threw it across the room. Merlin caught it in one hand and fit his way into it.

"Thanks." Merlin smiled. He opened the door and turned around. "Wish me luck."

Gaius only smiled and nodded. Merlin turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door on his way out. Gaius chuckled as he went to his bed and laid back down.

"Merlin, where the hell have you been?" Arthur yelled at the struggling man servant. Merlin was making his way down the courtyard stairs as fast as he could, trying not to trip on them. The others were already mounted on their horses, ready to leave.

"Just waken up then?" Gwaine said as Merlin came up to his own horse. "I've been there before." He smiled. "Though, on different circumstances." Arthur looked over at him with a smirk. Merlin only nodded his head as he mounted his black mare. The horse neighed roughly to his unliking, making Merlin jump.

"He might as well have been drinking. Look at him." Arthur said. Merlin glared at him, his eyes dark around the edges.

"Not fully awake either." Lancelot said. He brought his horse up beside Merlin and eyed him with concern. "Is there something the matter?"

"No." Merlin cleared his throat, he sounded hoarse. "No, I'm fine. Just didn't wake in time."

"Don't make it a habit." Arthur said. "We've already lost half an hour waiting on you to get your lazy…"

"Okay!" Merlin almost shouted, but contained it a little. Everyone looked over at him with big eyes. "I mean, I won't." He shifted his eyes away from the three nobles staring at him. Arthur snorted.

"Tired." The prince mumbled. He kicked his horse, causing it to begin trotting. Gwaine followed suit with only one turn of his head.

Merlin watched them for a second. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Ready then?" Lancelot said. Merlin looked over at him and nodded. They both gave their horses a nudge and followed the other two.

"Where's Percival?" Merlin asked after they left the castle's walls. They had slowed to a walk now.

"Family matters." Lancelot said. "His mother's on the sick bed." Merlin nodded, nothing else to say.

"So what's this _quest_anyways?" Gwaine said in front of Merlin. He was beside Arthur, who hadn't said a word since they were in the courtyard. "And why take us?" He sounded smug.

Arthur brought his arm back, stretching it behind him. "It's a quest of dignity and honor," he said, turning to glare at Gwaine, "so don't make it sound like a joke." Gwaine lifted his eyebrows. "I'm supposed to show my loyalty to my father and his kingdom by taking on a challenge."

"Of what sorts?" Lancelot said. "You haven't told us anything but that we were going somewhere."

"And rightly so." Arthur said, turning his head to look at him. "I am not allowed to say. But the person on the quest is allowed four people to take. To help him. Hence while you lot are here."

"So nothing else, not even tell us where we're heading?" Gwaine asked with hope. He wasn't the kind that liked surprises.

"Nope." Arthur said.

Gwaine sighed. They were quiet for a moment, then Gwaine spoke again.

"Anyone know a song?"

"Gwaine, please." Arthur mumbled.

"It's so quiet." Gwaine moaned. "A bit of life wouldn't hurt." No one said anything. "Nothing? Well." Gwaine began to hum a song, then added the words, "Once on a hill top there lie a drunk man…"

"SHUT UP." All three men yelled at the same time, even Merlin. Gwaine slumped his shoulders and frowned.

"Grumpy, the whole lot of you."


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll settle down for the night here." Arthur said, pulling his horse to a halt. The others did the same, tying their reins around a tree. Gwaine fussed with his, trying to get a good knot. When unsuccessful, Lancelot sighed and snatched the rope from him, tying it off in ten seconds.

"Never was really good at tying knots." Gwaine said, taking his saddle bag off. "Cooking, that's what I'm good at." Lancelot chuckled as he too took off his saddle bag and threw it on the ground. Arthur was already rolling out his blanket, laying it beside a large oak tree. Merlin was standing by his horse, fumbling with his own bag.

"Here, let me help you." Arthur said, walking over after noticing Merlin's struggle. When he got closer, Merlin jumped back.

"No, I'm fine." He said quickly. "I can get it." He directed his eyes away from Arthur's and continued trying to undo the bag from his saddle. Arthur stared at Merlin with a strange look, looked over at Lancelot, who only shrugged, then walked back to his horse to unload the rest.

"We'll need wood." Lancelot said, laying his blanket on the ground. "I volunteer to go and get some." He patted the blanket down with his foot, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Don't go far." Arthur said. "You never know what's lurking about in these woods." He began stretching out his arms and legs, sore from the day's journey. Gwaine began to do the same.

"What about this armor?" Gwaine said in a longing tone. "It's hot, really hot." He finished stretching his arm out in front of him, then plopped on the ground against a tree.

"No, never take it off." Arthur said indignantly. "You never know what's going to happen." Gwaine moaned, making Arthur look over at him with a death glare.

"I'll be back shortly." Lancelot said. He drew his cape off around his neck and laid it over his horse. He then set off into the dark woods, soon engulfed by the shadows.

"Come take a load off, Merlin." Gwaine patted the ground beside him. He had already taken out some food, and was heavily crunching on a green apple. Arthur was also sitting, though on a log rather than the cold ground.

Merlin walked over to Gwaine and sat beside him. He patted Merlin on the back, and offered him an apple, which he declined. Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and tossed the apple in the air over to Arthur, who caught it with one hand. Arthur took a bite, all the while staring at the blank faced servant boy.

"Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin shot his head up to look at the Prince. He had been staring into the dirt, head resting on his two hands and mouth slightly open. Merlin seemed to have been zoning out, which Arthur knew he rarely did. On only bad days did he do this, on which those days Arthur tried to let him off a bit on the chores, though Merlin probably never even noticed. He never did ever find out what was wrong with him on those times, but he assumed that he had recovered, because the next day he would be just fine. But those days almost never happened. And now he had the same look on his face as before. There had to be something the matter.

"What's wrong with you today?" Arthur asked in a rather annoyed tone, though he knew he had no right to be. Merlin had done nothing to hurt him.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and murmured something that sounded like, "Nothing." Arthur rolled his eyes at this.

"Merlin, something is bothering you." Arthur said. Gwaine looked between the two boys, trying to figure out what Arthur saw in Merlin that was bothering him. Merlin looked at Gwaine and rolled his eyes as Arthur had done.

"There's nothing the matter." Merlin said more to Gwaine then Arthur. Gwaine looked to Arthur.

"You're staring at the dirt as if it's going to start dancing." Arthur said. "There IS something the matter."

"No, no I don't think so." Merlin shook his head, trying to bring up enough energy to sound like himself. "According to you, dollop head, I always look like a dumb stricken chicken." He tried to bring a smile on his face, but only succeeded in a half of one.

Arthur threw his apple at Merlin, who ducked his head only just in time. Merlin then reached behind him, and in one sweep, grabbed the apple and threw it around him right back at the Prince. Arthur tried to move out of the way, but it hit his right arm, making him jump off the log. Gwaine took this opportunity to howl out in laughter, and threw the now core of his own apple at Arthur. Arthur, surprisingly, caught the core. He glared at Gwaine for a second, who was completely ignoring him and almost rolling on the ground laughing, and chucked the core back at him. It hit his forehead, making him yelp out.

"Hey!" He yelled. "That hurt!" He rubbed his forehead as he threw the core behind him, away from any reaching arms who might want to throw it at him again. Arthur was now the one laughing, and Merlin, forgetting about everything in his dream last night, joined in.

"What did I miss?" Lancelot asked, smiling, as he came up to them from the darkness. Merlin smiled up at him, just finishing up his last laugh.

"A royal prat fight." He said, a gleeful look on his face. All the past day had been completely wiped off his face. Lancelot began laughing along with Gwaine, who was still going on. Arthur, who was beside Merlin, slapped the back of his head.

Merlin froze.

Nobody noticed. Lancelot threw the wood onto the ground, in the middle of the blankets sprawled on the ground. Arthur took two rocks from the ground and went over to the sticks, bent down, and began clacking them together. Gwaine got up from his position by the tree and gathered some leaves around him, then threw them on the pile. Soon, Arthur had sparks, and the branches were alit with flames.

"We'd better get some sleep then." Arthur said, kneeling by the fire and rubbing his hands together over it. "We'll be up at dawn."

Gwaine looked over at Arthur, completely mortified. Before he could say anything, Arthur interrupted him.

"Dawn, sir Gwaine." Arthur said with complete authority showing in his voice. Gwaine backed down from his Prince, and settled onto his blanket. Gwaine did the same, resting his head on his arm.

"You too Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin was leaning against a tree that was farthest from the fire, staring into the flames as if they were new to him. He didn't even look at Arthur as he laid his body onto the cold, hard ground. His blanket was laying nearest to the fire, near Arthur, but Merlin didn't go and retrieve it. Rather, he tucked his arm behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was freezing.

Arthur didn't notice Merlin's situation, and settled himself on his own blanket. Soon, the four men were fast asleep, snores rippling through the vast and dark forest.

M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~

_He was running again. This time though, he was going slower. This time, he was starting out with little breath, and already he was running out of oxygen for his lungs. He needed to stop soon before he blacked out. Because if he did, he would surely die. But could he risk stopping; would that blonde head find him? There was no option at this point, he had to stop._

_He found a tree with a hole in the trunk, going into the earth and down further. He fit his way into it, bringing his knees to his chest. He put one hand around his legs, and the other over his mouth. He was breathing fast and hard, and was scared they would hear him. He inhaled sharply and held it as he heard the metal against metal getting close. He heard loud steps just behind the tree, and began praying silently to any god who could hear him. He tried burying himself further into the trunk, camouflaging himself from any onlooker who just so happens to look in this dark hole. He stopped breathing all together as he saw a flash of red above him._

_"He's down here." He heard someone say. How did they know? Surely they couldn't see him. Surely HE couldn't see him. Merlin tried fitting further into the hole, but couldn't squeeze himself in far enough. Big hands took him by the shirt and drug him out of the trunk._

_"Hold him down."_

_He was struggling against his attackers. He tried throwing his fists at them, and even kicking them. But the men around him took his arms and legs and pinned them to the ground, making it near impossible to even move a muscle. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the other men._

_"Do you know what you did?" A familiar voice asked in a raged and booming voice. He shook his head fervently back and forth, eyes still shut tight. "YOU KNOW. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" The voice was so loud he shook from fear. "You have betrayed your kingdom, and you have betrayed your friends!" The voice was so close to him. He felt only mere inches away from his face._

_"Open your eyes!" He shook his head again. "OPEN THEM!" When he still didn't obey the voice's orders, he could feel fingers prying at his eye lids. They were too strong, and his eyes were forced open._

_"You will pay for your actions, and you will watch me as I do it." The voice was no longer a voice, but it took a form instead. A tall, fairly skinned, muscular form; with blonde hair, a billowing red cape, and raging eyes._

_"Arthur."_

_He was slapped in the face. "How dare you use my name, you filthy mongler." He shunned his face away from the towering prince. "Face me!" Someone kicked his head to the other side, and was forced to look up at the outraged and murderous man._

_"Any last words?" He spat out._

_He whimpered at the tone in the prince's voice, and tightened his muscles, ready for what was to come. The tall blonde drew his sword from its sheath, and held it high above the struggling servant. This time, without any last words or movement, the blade was brought down, and a scream pierced through the forest._

"Merlin!" Lancelot nearly yelled out. "Merlin, please, wake up!" He was kneeling beside the struggling servant, putting his hands on his face, trying to wake him. Gwaine was at the end side of Merlin, holding down his legs, while Arthur was on the other side pinning his arms down.

"What the hell happened?" Arthur said. He had just woken up to find both Gwaine and Lancelot beside the whimpering young boy. The screams had no doubt awaken him, and he was sure they were what had woken the others too.

"A nightmare…or something." Lancelot huffed out. "I only woke to him yelling a few minutes ago."

"And I right after him." Gwaine added. He was trying to pin down Merlin's legs, but his eyes were more focused on Merlin's face, where his eyes were wandering about under their lids. His face was strained in pain and agony, and his body was having a fit.

"Come on Merlin." Gwaine said, gritting his teeth. "Wake up."

Lancelot had moved away from the three, over to his pack, where he drug out a jug of water. He quickly came back to them, kneeled and held out the jar. He splashed the water over the servant's face, and the reaction was quick.

Merlin started coughing, and slightly gagging on the water that had entered his mouth. Lancelot brought Merlin's head in his arms and slowly lifted him so he could get enough air. He patted him on the back, making Merlin lean further forward. When he was done choking on the water, to Arthur's unliking, he emptied his stomach's contents on the side of him, just barely missing Arthur. Lancelot brought his friend back down to the ground, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Merlin, are you alright?" He asked, getting in Merlin's line of focus. His eyes were fuzzy and distant, but they focused on the man above him. He tried nodding his head.

"You scared us half to death." Gwaine said, going back on his heel and letting out a long and heavy sigh. "Don't ever do that again."

"Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked with troubled eyes. "Are you sure you're okay." He started to bring one hand to Merlin's arm.

"No!" Merlin shouted. Once he saw Arthur move towards him, he scooted away. He didn't go far though, only to where Lancelot sat on his knees. "Please, don't hurt me. Please…" He sounded like a child in pain, and Arthur's heart ached at the sound. He drew his arm back to his side. Merlin turned over and around to face away from Arthur. He shut his eyes and covered his face with one of his arms. With the other, he clutched Lancelot's shirt. He started shaking.

"Is he still dreaming?" Gwaine asked, now kneeling towards the cowering boy. He started to put his hand on Merlin's leg, but drew it back, afraid of what he would do.

"I…I don't know." Lancelot said. He put his hand on Merlin's back and tried to soothe him. His other hand was supporting his head. Merlin stopped shaking and started to relax, but still didn't open his eyes. They sat like that for a few minutes, before Merlin finally fell back to sleep.

"I don't understand." Arthur said after he was asleep. He was horrified at the fact of Merlin being scared of him. What had he done? He hadn't hurt him in any way, at least not lately or even harshly for that matter.

"He had to have been still asleep." Gwaine said, trying to come up with a conclusion. "Just a…bad dream or something."

Lancelot shook his head. "He was awake." He still had Merlin's head in his lap, and was rubbing the young boy's, or his friends, he was might as well go ahead and call him that, hair. He watched as Merlin lay asleep, still obviously having some kind of nightmare. It pained him to know he couldn't do anything.

_Well, I could wake him._He thought. _But I don't think that would be such a brilliant idea._

They sat quietly for a few minutes, every man's eyes trained on the pain filled face of Merlin. Finally, Arthur spoke up.

"I suppose, we need to go back." He kind of struggled to say those words. But he knew they were true. Merlin was obviously sick.

"No." Lancelot said. "You have to fulfill your quest. Otherwise, you won't have proven yourself worthy."

"But…Merlin," Arthur said, "There's obviously something wrong with him. If not sickness, then something." He stared at his man servant. _If not sickness, then at least he's scared of me for some reason._He wanted to say, but couldn't form the words in his mouth.

"I'll take him back." Gwaine said, lifting his eyes away from Merlin to look at Arthur. "I'll take him, and you two go on."

"I don't think…"

"No, Arthur." Gwaine stopped the Prince. "Lancelot's right, you have to complete your quest." Arthur looked at him with pain filled eyes, and Gwaine knew what he was going to say. "He'll be fine. I'll keep him safe."

Arthur slowly nodded his head. "I want you to stay with him at all times when you get back." He said, eyes trained on Gwaine as if he were inducting him as a knight again. "That is my order; you must do nothing else. Just…stay with him."

It was Gwaine's turn to nod his head this time. "We'll leave at dawn." _Ha,_ he thought, _only a few hours earlier I dreaded those words._

Arthur agreed and slowly got to his feet. "Bring him closer to the fire." Lancelot gathered the small frame into his arms and brought him by the fire, gently lying him down on his blanket. Everyone went to their own blanket and laid on it. All except Arthur, who took his up and brought it over to Merlin, laying it on him. He went back to where it had been, and laid down on the ground. He watched Merlin still struggle slightly in his sleep. He yearned for his servant to be okay, to be back to his annoying self.

"Remember, Gwaine…" He started.

"I won't leave him." Gwaine finished for Arthur. "No matter what, I won't." Arthur, satisfied by his knight's trustworthy words, finally fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"My lord, how will we capture the warlock while he is on the move? Surely he can take us on, put up a fight." The servant fidgeted nervously where he stood. Shoulders slumped, neck down, eyes protruding outwards and up.

"Nonsense. He'll be knocked out the whole time."

"But how, my lord?" The servant risked a glance to his right, where former slaves lie dead in a never ending pit.

"I have my ways, Kajan. I have my ways."

"Yes, sire Cor." The servant bowed. "May I inform King Ajax of your plan?"

"No need, he'll know soon enough."

"Yes, my lord." The servant bowed his head, ready to leave. But right before he turned…

"Kajan?"

"Yes?" He pricked his head up.

"I do indeed find your services of great help, and on some occasions, even impeccable."

The servant gasped. "Thank you sire! I try my…" The servant's words were stopped short as his master's eyes turned red, and he felt a great pain. The servant dropped to the ground, dead before he hit.

"Bye, Kajan."

~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M

"Sire." Someone spoke. Arthur ignored the voice, whoever it might've been. He was too tired, and even more, he was a bit fatigue. He shoulder's ached, his head was pounding, and his chest felt like it was caving in. And to be honest, he had no idea why. He hadn't been in any physical fight or battle, and training had been delayed for a while now.

"Sire." Arthur swatted at the voice, wishing it to stop talking. He moaned a hush, hoping whoever it was would take a hint and leave. He rolled over onto his side and brought his hand behind his head, giving him some comfort on his somehow uncomfortable bed at the moment. Why can't anybody just let him sleep in for once? Was it too much to ask for a bit of rest? He was near exhausted. Being a prince was hard work…

"Arthur!"

"Shhhh." Arthur hushed as loud as he could. He turned his head to face whoever was bending over him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Lancelot!" Arthur scrambled to sit up, memory flooding his head. He was in the forest, not in Camelot. On the ground instead of his bed. No wonder he was so sore.

_And why the hell did I sleep with my armor on?_Arthur tried to rub his shoulder; the plate digging into his skin was nearly unbearable. He felt his chest, and came into contact with his breast plate. _Hence the chest pain._Arthur thought miserably.

"Arthur, Merlin won't wake." Lancelot spoke with urgency. He was still looming over him with a worried and pained expression. He glanced behind him, where Arthur knew Merlin and Gwaine must be. More memory came back to him. _Merlin. Last night._

Arthur pushed himself off the ground, steadying himself as he swayed a little when he stood. _Yeah, definitely no armor next time._He rushed over to the spot he last saw Merlin before he slept last night.

_Merlin had looked awful. He had been scared of me. He was restless when he had finally went back to sleep._

All of these thoughts flowed through Arthur's mind as he knelt beside the closed eyed Merlin. Gwaine was sitting crossed leg on the other side of him, trying to coax the servant boy from his sleep by patting his cheeks. His face was also filled with worry, and the dark circles under his eyes told Arthur that he didn't sleep at all last night. Of course he hadn't though; he was one of Merlin's best friends. Loyal, kind, and understanding, Gwaine had always been there for Merlin, when Lancelot wasn't of course. He was also another close friend of Merlin, even though he had few.

"Merlin." Arthur said, even though he knew saying his name probably wouldn't work. "Merlin, seriously." Arthur shook the boy's shoulders, but only succeeded in making his head loll to the right. He leaned over and took Merlin's face in his hands. A painful thought hit Arthur, and he couldn't believe he was just now thinking it. But of course he wouldn't have wanted to. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. He removed his hands from his face.

"Oh God," Arthur said in a low tone. He began to slowly bring his fingers to Merlin's neck, but someone grasped his wrist.

"He's alive." Gwaine said. He let Arthur's arm go, and Arthur brought it back to his side. He let out a long breath, letting his muscles relax. At this point, he didn't care if Merlin was only his servant. Gwaine and Lancelot were Merlin's best friends, so he wasn't ashamed to think that Merlin was HIS friend too. After all, he'd been saving his butt for years now. The least he could do is be there for him, protect him. Even when Merlin was being a prick and a nuisance, he still preferred that over the silence he emanated. He heard Merlin let out a low moan, making him jump. He brought his hand on Merlin's arm.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked, looking hopefully up at Gwaine.

"I…don't know." He said slowly, hand still laying on Merlin's shoulder. He was looking over Merlin for any injury at all. "He's just…not waking up." His eyes looked confused and strangled. Merlin fidgeted.

Arthur bit his bottom lip, trying to understand. "Sleeping then." Lancelot, who was kneeling beside Gwaine, nodded his head. He too was looking for some type of injury, but to no avail. Lancelot looked more than pained. He looked as if he was looming over his own son right now, instead of Merlin. His brow was wrinkled as he let out a long sigh. Right then, Merlin's eyelids squeezed tight, as if he were in immense pain. His eyebrows furrowed into a tight knit. His fists formed balls.

"That's it, we're leaving right now." Gwaine stated, squeezing Merlin's shoulder. _We're going to help, Merlin, it's alright._He lifted his hand from Merlin's shoulder. The sun was just barely rising at this point. All of the men watched Merlin as he continued to fidget and moan lowly. Arthur resisted the urge to just turn back now, all of them.

"I'll get the horses." Arthur said, getting up quickly.

"Gwaine, help me lift him." Lancelot ordered. The two men got on either end of the unconscious boy and took hold of him.

"One, two," Gwaine counted, "Three." They slowly lifted the limp boy, making him let out a loud groan. "Shhh, Merlin." Gwaine said softly.

Arthur brought Merlin's horse closer, lending a hand to the two men to lift Merlin onto the back of the horse. Gwaine fixed Merlin's position, making him as comfortable as possible.

"We don't have any rope." Lancelot pointed out. Merlin was leaning forward in the saddle, lying against the mane of the horse. Surely he wouldn't stay like that the whole ride.

"You'll have to ride together." Arthur said, already pulling the other horse up to them. Gwaine nodded his head. He mounted the black mare, pushing Merlin forward a bit to give himself room. He leaned forward and took Merlin's wrist, still unsure of Merlin's conditions. When he felt the thump against his thumb, and sat back in relief.

Arthur tied Gwaine's horse's reins to Merlin's horse, making sure it was long enough to give them room. He tugged on the knot. Satisfied that it was tight enough, he came around to the other side of the mare.

"Get there as fast as you can," Arthur said, eyeing Merlin, who was shivering slightly in the morning frost. A thought struck him, and he quickly ran to grab a blanket. He laid it on Merlin, bringing the sides around him tightly. "Tell Gaius of what happened. Once he figures out what's wrong with him, send a knight to find us."

"I will." Gwaine said, gripping the reins. Lancelot finished tying off their bags to the saddle and came around to the front.

"Keep safe." Lancelot said as he placed a comforting hand on Merlin's back. He moved at the contact. All three men held their breath, hoping by some might that he was waking. But all three sighed when Merlin didn't stir again.

"God speed."

Gwaine nodded his head and gave his horse a kick. Arthur watched as they disappeared into the woods, praying that they would make it back to Camelot safely.

~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M~~~M

_He wasn't running anymore, losing air with each step. No, in fact, he was barely moving at all. His breathing wasn't fast, but instead, it was slow. He could even close his eyes, because he knew it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. He was dying._

"Merlin, wake up, God please…"

_He felt oddly at peace, with his eyes closed and all. Even though he felt great pain emitting from his torso, he couldn't care less. Even the voices above him couldn't make him feel bad. The cursing, the frustration coming from each hallow voice, none of it mattered. He was dying, and he felt better than ever._

"Merlin, please…" Gwaine sat on the ground, holding the motionless and nearly breathless boy. Tears rolled down his cheeks, sobs escaping his lips with each word he spoke. "Please!" He yelled into the air, to the heavens above, to anybody who was listening.

_"Look at me!" Oh no, he could hear the voices clear now. He risked opening one eye, and then the other, slowly. "I hope you perish in hell." The prince spat in his face, making him cringe. He saw faces looming over him, but they were blurry, all except one._

_"You're worthless; you're pathetic and useless." How long of this was he going to have to endure? Can't it all be over with now? Why wasn't he dead yet? "Here, let me help you." The prince jabbed his foot into his side, making the sword go completely through him._

"Ahh!"

Gwaine jumped at the sound that escaped Merlin's mouth. He immidiently grasped Merlin's hand, squeezing it, hoping to give the poor boy some comfort. Gwaine was now trembling, still trying to remain strong, for Merlin's sake.

"Come on," He gasped, "Wake up, and you'll be fine." He doubted his words, mainly because he had no idea what was making Merlin react like this. Gwaine watched with dreadful eyes as he began coughing up blood.

"Oh dear lord, please help."

_"Ahh!" He couldn't help the noise that escaped his lips. He heard laughter as dots began to dance in front of him, making him dizzy. He couldn't hold on much longer…_

"Come…on…Merlin." Gwaine panted in between each pump to Merlin's chest. Only seconds ago he had stopped breathing, and Gwaine only knew one thing to do, to try to get the oxygen back into his lungs. The only thing? He couldn't remember exactly how. He could only remember that hitting someone's chest could help.

"Merlin." Gwaine begged. He lay motionless on the ground, no air and no life in him. "No. No, no, no, no!" Gwaine hit his fist to the ground, hearing a bone break almost instantly. He grasped his hair, pulling at it as tears began to fall again. "You can't be…"

_It was almost time. He could feel his heart beat slowing each second, each breath coming smaller every time he let out air. Stinging tears pricked his eyes as he brought his hand onto the sword, right where it entered him. He could no longer hear the shouts being thrown at him, probably urging him on to die. But he found that he no longer cared, that Arthur no longer cared._

_But…_

_No, he didn't care anymore. He never did, and now he never will. It was all ending, and nothing mattered that used to. Nothing will ever matter anymore._

_"Bye, Merlin."_

_Merlin shouted out in agony as someone plunged a small dagger into his side, and almost instantly, his eyes closed and never opened._

Gwaine's eyes shot open as he heard Merlin gasp for air. He quickly wiped away his tears, and tried to sit Merlin up, helping him to control his breathing. He ignored the pain in his left hand.

"Shhh, Merlin." He whispered, pain etched in his voice. "You're alright now." He laid one hand on his back, while the other was on his chest. He helped Merlin lean forward.

"Don't…ever…do that again." Gwaine breathed, letting out long breaths, trying to calm himself. He began thanking any god that was listening under his breath.

"No…" Merlin muttered. His eyes were still closed, though his breath had come back to him now. Gwaine adjusted himself on the ground so that he could lay the boy back on the ground, this time resting his head on his lap. He laid his hand on Merlin's forehead, and felt instant heat at the touch.

"Okay Merlin," Gwaine muttered, his voice shaking a bit, "time to wake up. Come on." He tried patting his cheeks again, but the boy either didn't feel it, or he didn't want to feel it. Maybe he had had enough pain as it was. Gwaine pulled the sleeve of his shirt down over his hand and dabbed the edges of Merlin's mouth, where blood still dribbled down and off his chin.

He sat there for a moment, brushing Merlin's hair back as he shivered in the cold air. He closed his eyes for just a second, welcoming the moment of peace, if only for a minute. Once he realized that Merlin wasn't going to wake again, he finally gathered enough strength to pull himself up. He walked over to the near forgotten horses and snatched the blanket lying beside the black mare. In all of the rush of Merlin having a panic attack, he had pulled him off without a thought, letting the warm comfort drop to the ground. Now he brought it over to the once again freezing Merlin and laid it atop him.

"Up we go." Gwaine muttered as he bent down to scoop him up. His hand screamed in protest. But to say it was difficult to do lift him would be a lie, because Gwaine now felt as if he had enough strength to carry three unconscious bodies, if ever the time came to be so. He brought him over to the horse, and somehow managed to get Merlin up on the saddle without difficulty.

"I must not undermine my power next time." Gwaine said to himself with a smirk. But it quickly faded off when Merlin let out yet another groan. "Okay, Merlin. You're fine now." He said more to himself then to the drossy man as he mounted the mare. He let the horse know to start moving, but this time at a faster trot. Gwaine placed a hand on Merlin's back, keeping him steady along the ride. Every now and then, the horse would do a funny move, and Merlin would cry out in protest. That's when Gwaine would slow the animal, trying to save Merlin from the pain.

_But what pain?_

He had no wounds to be seen, even his insides seemed intact. _Well, except for the blood._But what could have caused it?

"Gaius will know." Gwaine said to reassure himself. And as they continued on, without hearing it coming, or rather seeing it coming, an arrow flew across the sky and hit the black mare.

Everything went black as the horse reared, sending two men to the hardened and not so welcome ground.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he noticed was the ground. Hard, cold, and extremely wet. Uncomfortable, as if it were biting his back and head. He let his fingers twitch a little, getting the sensation back into them. Next was the air: hot, sticky, hard to breathe in. The kind of air you breathed in underground. It smelt of rotten, dead carcasses, foul manure, and something else - something… sickening. Even worse than the smell of rotting flesh and decaying horse droppings. Something fresh.

Gwaine brought his hand to his chest, patting it. His armor was missing, and as he pulled his hand to his side he realized his sword was gone too. All he had on was his underclothes, much to his dismay. It was freezing.

Gwaine coughed, finding it hard to breathe in everything around him. He brought his hand to his mouth, swiping away the mud he felt caked on his face. He crinkled his nose at the distasting smell as he slowly lifted one eyelid, and then the next. He panicked for a moment as he stared only at complete darkness.

_I've gone blind!_His mind reeled at the thought. He rubbed his eyes reverently, making them red if he could've seen himself. But he stopped when he found himself looking as his hands, or at least, the outline of them. He pulled them away from his face, watching as they disappeared into the dark abyss.

_Great._He thought, realizing the darkness was going to make everything that much more difficult. Whatever that "everything" was. He couldn't remember anything. It was all foggy.

Gwaine sighed in dismay at his fallen memory. He stretched out both of his legs, took a deep breath, and forced himself into a sitting position. He tried to ignore the constant pounding in his head by squeezing his eyes tightly closed and rubbing his temples with his thumbs. He hissed at the pain that shot through his hand as he did this, remembering he had broken it. He brought it down and cradled it for a second, before something hit him.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed. Where was he? Was he near him? Was he hurt? It would be hard to tell without being able to see anything. He remembered what condition the man had been in before he had woken up. He only prayed he wasn't…gone. He cringed at the word.

"Merlin!" Gwaine said loudly again. He got on his knees and held his arms in front of him; reaching for anything in touching distance. He began to crawl around, desperate to find his friend. He couldn't let anything happen to him. He wouldn't. He didn't go far before his fingers touched metal. He closed his hand around the object.

_Bars__._

"Damn." He cursed. He grasped two bars and shook them, but fell back with a sigh when they didn't budge.

_So we've been taken prisoner._Gwaine thought. _But why?_He rubbed his face again, wiping away the remaining dirt on his forehead. He began to crawl around again, patting the floor in front of him as he went. If he were to stumble upon a still unconscious Merlin, he surely didn't want to step on him.

"Merlin." Gwaine whispered. Eventually he came to an end. A wall. He patted it, finding it wet and sticky. As he ran his hand across it he felt moss growing along it. Were they in a cave? Underground? Gwaine decided to go along it, using it as a guide around the cell. He left one hand running along it while the other helped him move forward. He tried not to think of what else was on the wall besides the wet moss. Either way he thought about it, he shuddered.

"Merlin, where are-"

"Umf." Gwaine stopped, heart pounding and arms shaking. He kept his hand on the object he had just pushed on. He gripped the cloth beneath his fingers and rubbed it between his thumb and index. A smile traced across his lips.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted. "Thank God." He leaned forward and searched for Merlin's face with his hands. When he found it, he laid the back of his hand on his forehead. "You're burning up, my friend." Gwaine said with a soft tone this time. He laid a hand on his shoulder. When the young man didn't answer, Gwaine shook him. "Merlin, come on."

"Mmm." Merlin muttered. "Gwaine, shhh."

Gwaine sighed with relief. His friend was alright. Or at least…he was alive. But all that mattered was that he was awake. The worry that had been etched on his face for the past few minutes quickly faded away. "Does anything hurt?"

There was a long pause in which there was only silence. Finally, Merlin spoke. "Ma-head." He murmured. "And…" He groaned. "Everything." Without opening his eyes, he shifted himself onto his back. He brought his hand to his shoulder and rubbed it. "Where…" He stopped. His voice was raspy and dry. He tried clearing his throat. "Where are we?" He rubbed his throat in protest to his voice.

"I wish I knew." Gwaine sighed with stress. "I can't seem to remember anything." He paused for a moment, remembering Merlin's past ordeal. He patted the young man's shoulder. "Can you remember anything?"

"Nothing," He said. "But, well…" He tried thinking; racking his brain for any memory at all. But the only thing his mind would show him was his past nightmares. "Nothing." He finally said.

Gwaine sighed again. "No matter." He sat back onto the ground. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I said. I hurt." Merlin muttered. Gwaine rolled his eyes despite the situation at hand. "And…I think-" He shifted his right leg, then tried his left. Nothing moved. "I can't feel my left leg. I can't move-"

"Merlin?" Gwaine shot forward when he heard a gasp. He laid his hands on Merlin to find him struggling.

"Gwaine, I can't see." Merlin let out with a huge huff, rubbing his eyes the same way the knight had done only moments ago. "It's all black. There's nothing."

Gwaine chuckled softly. "You're not blind. It's just pitch black in here." Gwaine cursed under his breath. "Damn cell."

"What?" Merlin tried peering through the darkness towards Gwaine's voice. He let his hand glide along the floor. Confused by the hardness and wetness, he held his breath. His hand stopped on something soft.

"We're underground…in a cell." Gwaine said.

Merlin sucked in a huge breath. He pulled at the soft stuff and realized it was moss. "No." He muttered. "We can't be. We were just in the forest. We were just going to sleep." He took the green mold in his hand for confirmation. Moss only grew outside, didn't it? His breathing quickened.

Gwaine jerked forward. He looked in Merlin's direction with squinting eyes. "Merlin, that was the day before yesterday."

"But…" Merlin tried to find his voice between breaths. "I…no." He denied. He shut his eyes again in disbelief. "That can't be." He said lowly. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. He opened his eyes again and looked in Gwaine's direction. "What happened?"

_What happened?_It echoed through Gwaine's mind. What did happen?

"You were-" Gwaine paused, trying to find the right words. How could he tell Merlin that he wouldn't wake up, was terrified of Arthur, one of his best friends, and almost died in his arms? He couldn't say all of that. He couldn't say any of it. What if it sent him into a panic attack? "You were sick." He licked his lips as he tried to decide on how far to take it. "Really sick; and you wouldn't wake up." He braced himself for an outburst, accusations, disbelief, or horror. There was a long pause, and then,

"Oh."

Both fell silent, neither speaking to the other. The only sound that could be heard was Merlin's harsh and rugged breathing.

"Merlin?"

"Hm?"

There was a pause where Gwaine couldn't think of what to say. He started flipping the end of his shirt over and over in his hand, as his eyes wandered around to see nothing. Finally, Merlin broke the silence.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Gwaine stopped to think before answering. He thought back to yesterday, or what he hoped was just yesterday.

"We were riding," Gwaine said, still thinking, "and we stopped."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"What?"

"Why did we stop?"

Gwaine shut his eyes and exhaled slowly. What should he say? "The horse needed rest." Gwaine mentally slapped himself for the awfully planned lie. He opened his eyes again. "We got back on, and then-" He tried to remember exactly. "And…we fell off. The horse reared. It's dead; I think."

"Someone shot it?" Merlin asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Gwaine said softly. Suddenly the seriousness got to him. He couldn't stand it. "But who would be sure about anything with all of this pounding going on?" He yelled, gripping his hair with his fists. "I swear, whoever gave me this god awful headache-"

"Shh." Merlin suddenly blurt out. He turned his head to the right as Gwaine stopped talking. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Gwaine asked. He cocked his head.

"Did you hear that? That thud?" Merlin was now attempting to pull himself into a sitting position but failed miserably. He gave up and lay back down.

_Thunk._

"Who's there?" Gwaine called out after hearing the noise. Merlin's ears perked, listening for another.

"Help me up." Merlin said through the darkness. Gwaine paused, unsure of whether he should mess with Merlin's condition. He certainly didn't want him falling over. Finally, he disagreed with himself and found Merlin in the dark. Together they slowly lifted the young man till he was standing. Gwaine wrapped his right arm around Merlin's waist as he leaned heavily onto his shoulder. Even though he was doing so, Merlin still called out with force, "Show yourself!"

Silence. No thuds, no voices. Merlin's breathing was the only thing audible. That, and Gwaine's teeth chattering.

"Kind of hard to do in the dark."

Both Merlin and Gwaine jumped, Merlin almost falling to the ground if Gwaine hadn't tightened his grip around his waist.

"Don' fall." A voice called out tauntingly. It echoed off the walls, bouncing around until it finally dulled into a low murmur.

Merlin could feel Gwaine shaking beside him. He bit his bottom lip, leaning more on him as his legs were already giving out. Gwaine's breath was quickening a bit, but not as much as Merlin's already was. He felt the knight's muscles tighten suddenly, and he shifted forward a bit.

"Come forth!" Gwaine spat, full confidence suddenly bursting from him. "Don't be a coward!"

A moment's pause, then…

Suddenly there was no ground. Both of the men's feet were off the floor and flying back in a quick rush through the air. Gwaine gasped as he landed on the concrete several feet from where he was standing. He let out a soft yelp as he hit the ground, pain already flaring up in his hand again. He cringed as he heard something hit the wall near him.

"Merlin!" Gwaine struggled to lift himself off of the ground. He tried to ignore the aching in his back now as he stumbled through the darkness. He heard a scratch coming from far in the distance, and in just that moment something caught his eye.

Light.

He turned his head to see the source. He quickly glanced at a tall and thin man holding a torch on the other side of the room before he turned away. With the light helping him, he saw the shadow of Merlin only a few feet away lying in a crumpled heap. Gwaine's face quickly paled as he spotted the small pool of blood around him.

"No." Gwaine rushed over to the fallen man. He slowly lowered himself, through hissing pain, to the ground beside him. He leaned towards the broken man and brought his head onto his lap.

"Merlin." He smoothed back his hair soothingly. He brought his hand up and found blood dripping off of it. He quickly found the wound, on the right side of his head, and laid his hand on top of it, trying to somehow stop the flow.

"He'll live." The man behind him spoke. He had a deep and unwelcome voice, and it made Gwaine's spine tingle.

He shot his head around towards him, glaring him down with dagger filled eyes. "Shut up." He didn't even care who this man was. All he knew was that he had hurt Merlin, and he was certainly not happy about that. And neither will Arthur.

"Temper, temper." The man tusked. Gwaine ignored him and continued to hold his hand to Merlin's wound. He felt him shiver, so he tore off his over shirt in one motion and laid it on top of him.

"How sweet."

"Shut the hell up!" Gwaine shouted even louder this time. His fist clenched as he tried not to get up right then and run over there near him. He had to stay with Merlin. He was his focus right now. His other problem could wait for later.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He chuckled.

Gwaine clenched his teeth together to refrain himself from yelling profanities. He continued to stare at Merlin, whose breathing had slowed to a worrisome pace. Gwaine brought him closer to him, tightening his grip around the small frame. His brows knitted together.

"Like I said, he will be fine." The man repeated himself. "Besides, is he not just a servant boy? A worthless maid to the prince? He's nobody. Why would a loyal knight like you worry so much for a pathetic, worthless manservant?"

"Shut up! Or God help me…" Gwaine yelled, "I will rip your throat out and feed it to the swine." He didn't dare look back at the man, afraid he would throw Merlin to the ground and rush over there. He tried to control his breathing, which was quickening far too fast.

"Oh ho ho!. Looks as if we have us a fighter." The man said with sarcasm full in his voice. "Have to watch out for you, won't we?" The voice was getting closer to Gwaine's right. He peeked over his shoulder to see the man gliding his way across the room, outside the cell yet too close for comfort.

"We'll see about that." Gwaine said under his breath. He turned his head back towards the wall.

"What was that?" The man asked. He stopped walking.

"Who are you?" Gwaine asked with such force he almost lost his grip on Merlin. He tightened it again, this time bringing him to his chest. He felt him shiver.

"Me?" The man asked. Gwaine didn't have to turn around to know he was smiling. "Oh, well, I'm just a mad man." He paused. "Or…sorcerer, as you would put it." Gwaine's breath hitched. His hand twitched as it lay on Merlin's chest. He slowly turned his head around. The man smiled. "The name is Cor."

~~~Timelordwiz~~~

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

Lancelot stopped his horse in front of the crowned prince. Arthur's came to a halt behind him, he himself not even taking notice. His head was turned behind him, intently watching the trees through the light. Lancelot cleared his throat.

Arthur's head shot around. He looked at the knight, then at the stopped horses.

"Why have we stopped?" He asked with a quizzical look. He turned his head back around, obviously not caring for the answer.

"We have not made any progress." Lancelot said. He leaned forward and yanked the prince's reins. Arthur jerked back around and gave him a daring look. "What was that for?" This time he kept his eyes on the knight.

"To get your bloody attention." Lancelot said without hesitation. "Our pace keeps slowing by the minute; we'll never get to our destination by nightfall." He gave Arthur a hard look; daring him right back.

Arthur glared at him for a moment, shot his head around for one more look through the branches, and looked right back at Lancelot. He gave up the glare and sighed. "I'm sorry." He kicked his horse and started on a fast walk. Lancelot followed up beside him.  
"He's going to be fine." Lancelot said, looking at Arthur with sympathy and sorrow. He knew how Arthur felt towards the warlock, even if he didn't want to admit it. He cared more for him then he knew himself.

"Then why haven't we seen a knight? Or a messenger?" Arthur asked. He looked over at Lancelot. "Surely they would have gotten there by now."

"There are a million explanations, Arthur." Lancelot started. "But if I had to pick one, I'd bet we'd better think about who we sent Merlin back with." His frown turned into a crooked smile. Arthur returned one.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." Arthur joked.

"Although he is who he is, I can rest assure you that he'll get Merlin back safe." Lancelot said. "He cares a great deal about that boy." He paused, trying to come up with something else to reassure the prince with. "He probably forgot to send someone."

Arthur didn't say anything, only nodded his head in agreement. If anything, Gwaine was a loyal friend. He wouldn't let anything happen to Merlin, even if his life depended on it. But one thing he couldn't be trusted for was his memory.

"We'll ride on then." Arthur finally said. Lancelot agreed and they both sped up to a fast trot. Arthur only glanced back one more time before letting his nerves calm.

~~~Timelordwiz~~~

"Please, just let us go." Gwaine pleaded. He had no more hope of getting off with cockiness. This man was more dangerous then he imagined. "We won't alert anyone. We'll go off with our own business." He looked the sorcerer straight on in the eyes, and then looked down at Merlin, who still hadn't aroused. "He needs medical help. He won't get any laying here in this god damn cell."

Cor laughed loudly, making Gwaine shake. He walked nearer to the cell, right up to the bars, and leaned on them. "Oh, he'll get some treatment alright." He winked. "But then it's all downhill from there."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Gwaine tried to accuse with force, but failed miserably. "You aren't messing with him."

"Well, not yet anyways." Cor chuckled. "First, it's you." He pointed his finger at the brave knight, shaking it in circles. "Then the boy." He pointed at Merlin.

"Do what you will to me," Gwaine said, "But if you lay one hand on…"

"Then what?" Cor yelled with laughter. "You'll kick me? Bite me? What can you do that's better then what I know?"

He walked over to the wall and laid the torch in a handle. He brought his hand up to the fire and teased it with his fingers. "More than knowledge," He put one finger in the fire and left it, "more than magic," He let each of his fingers slide into burning flames, wiggling them around for show, "more than…power." He let his whole hand be engulfed by the bright orange gas. He looked around at Gwaine, who was staring at the flames with wide eyes full with horror, and winked.

"What kind of black magic do you practice?" Gwaine spat with disgust. "You're a…a demon." He glared at the man with hatred filled eyes, already wishing upon a horrible and gruesome death for him.

Cor whisked his hand out of the fire and brought it in front of his face, admiring with glee. He let it slide down to his side with ease. "Magic more powerful then you'll ever understand." He said with enthusiasm. "More powerful, in fact, then Emrys himself." He glanced at Merlin quickly, then back at Gwaine.

"Then you're more evil then satan himself." He growled.

"I'd like to think so, yes." Cor smiled, and then laughed. "But I wouldn't be saying that in front of," He paused and looked at Merlin, "you know who." He said low, nudging his head towards the young man playfully as a child would do, as if it were all a joke.

Gwaine looked down at Merlin, then back at Cor. "How the hell does he have to do with any of that wicked craft?" He looked back down at Merlin and rubbed his arm, hoping to wake him. All he got in response was a horrible cough.

"More then you know, my friend." Cor said with a smile playing on his lips. "Things are beginning to play out, trust me on that one." He turned on his heel and began to walk towards the wooden door, obviously the exit.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gwaine yelled through the vast room. He watched as Cor flashed a wide smile back at him, and firmly shut the door with a loud slam. "Get back here! God dammit!" He yelled as he held firmly to Merlin's body. He began to curse loudly to the empty, yet lit, room.

"Gaius…" Merlin mumbled. Gwaine shot his head back down to Merlin with wide eyes and laid his hand on his arm.

"Merlin, it's alright." He said. "You're alright." Merlin began to fidget, obviously uncomfortable in his position. Gwaine hadn't thought about it, but now he let Merlin slide back down to the ground; though his head was still on his lap.

"We have to…" Merlin mumbled again, "kill her. She's…evil."

"Shh." Gwaine whispered. "No one's here anymore. You're fine." He tried rubbing his shoulder for comfort, but he had no idea of what was about to happen next.

"Get away!" Merlin yelled at the top of his lungs. His back lurched into the air as he let out a low pitched began to shake as Gwaine backed up in fear. "Don't touch her!" He began to shake his head back and forth. "Lyft is þe in bǽlwielm ac forhienan se wiðere!"

Gwaine watched in horror as Merlin's eyes lit up with a yellow spark. He backed further away, scooting all the way till his back was pressed firmly against the wall. Then, out of nowhere, a ring of fire blazed up around him.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled. The warlock didn't respond. His body relaxed and he quieted down, but continued to murmur in his fitful sleep. The ring of fire danced higher and higher around him, till Gwaine could no longer see his body. He clutched the wall behind him as he struggled to get to his feet. Once he was standing the flames got higher over him, so that he had to stand on his toes to see over them.

"Merlin!" He yelled again. And again, he did not answer. _I have to get him out of there._He thought with desperation. He inched towards the burning flames, sweat already pouring down his forehead. He wiped it away, and then covered his mouth with his arm. He coughed with pain in his chest as he tried to think of what to do. But just as he was about to inch closer, ready to jump through the flames if necessary, they went down.

He watched as they got smaller and smaller, until finally, they were gone. Gwaine fell to the ground beneath him and coughed harshly into his shirt. He tried waving away the smoke that was around him with his arms. With one final swipe of his forehead, he looked up towards Merlin.

The boy was still lying in the same position. His arms were still beside him and his eyes were tightly closed. He was shaking with his legs drawn far out from him. The only thing Gwaine could notice though was that he was still breathing. And that was enough for him.

"Merlin?" He called out.

No answer.

He stared at the form of his friend on the ground. He started to move forward towards him, in hope of helping him, but stopped short. He eyed the boy vigorously.

"Merlin." He said softly this time, not intending to rouse the boy again. He rolled the name around in his head. The named attached to one, or only, of his most trusted and loyal friends. He thought of all of the roles he played in his life. A servant, a friend, a physician's right hand man, and those were all he could think of. Besides a son to a struggling mother and he was nothing else. Nothing that important except to his friends. Nothing greater to be. Nothing evil.

But then…

What had just happened? His eyes, then the fire. Everything was making Gwaine's head spin, making him want to vomit. None of this could be true. None of it. It couldn't be. This was Merlin we were talking about. A friend. Not an enemy. He would've told him. He would've said something from the beginning.

"No." Gwaine shook his head. "No, no ,no." He put his head on his knees. "It can't be." He shot his head up and looked over a Merlin, his friend.

_No,_Gwaine thought, _not just a friend. A sorcerer._


	5. Chapter 5

"The time has come, Ajax." Cor announced as he swiftly entered a large room, cape billowing behind him in a great whip. He strode over to the large desk in the middle of the room and slammed his hand on it. He let his fingers slide off the edge, revealing a piece of old and stained parchment. "Sign it."

A grey haired, wild eyed, scrawny man lifted his head off of his hands. He focused his glassy pupils at the man in front of him. He blinked several times before snatching up the parchment and placing it before him. He read it over slowly, hesitating on each word and deciphering each sentence. When he was finished he rested his forehead on his hands again and sighed.

When he didn't say anything, Cor cleared his throat. The man looked up.

"You're drunk." Cor stated bluntly. When Ajax didn't answer, Cor cursed under his breath.

"You're worthless." He backed up and walked over to a table sitting along the far right wall. Sitting there was a pitcher and some metal cups. Cor snatched up the pitcher and brought it back over to the desk, where Ajax was slowly running his fingers along the outline of a crest carved into the middle. In one quick motion he threw the contents of it atop the drunken man.

Ajax threw his arms in the air and yelped. Cor, without hesitation, strode over to a chair opposite the desk and plopped himself into it. He crossed his legs in waiting. He looked around the dark and damp room, one he had rarely entered before, while Ajax cursed aloud for all to hear. He squinted at several paintings along one wall, and the opposite several mirrors. Also, along each wall in the room, was odd things crammed together to make space. Dishes, jewelry, and furniture all lined the four walls. If he didn't know any better, he'd think this man had been on the run and hiding underground. He chuckled to himself.

"How the hell did you even know?" Ajax finally spluttered out after coughing up the water. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and leaned forward in his chair.

"Your eyes." Cor stated. "They were foggy. They also dilated when you were reading, or rather skimming over, the agreement. They were unfocused and sloppy and you practically made a fool of yourself once again."

Ajax stared at Cor with hard eyes. "Again." He repeated the sorcerer. Cor only looked back at him with a blank stare. Ajax reached over his messy desk and took a rusty crown by the tip and slid it over to him. He lifted it up and twirled it around his wrist before setting it on the top of his balding head.

"And have we forgotten…" He started off strong and hard.

"Shut it." Cor said as he began to stand. "I didn't come here in the first place to listen to you banter about your lost place as king." He laid his hands on the desk and leaned towards the once crowned. "You were king, you messed up, people hated you and revolted." Ajax held up a finger in protest but Cor ignored it. "You were right all along, as you say, and the people were wrong. You gathered your only trustworthy followers that were left and headed to the mountains."

"And hell to Uther for it all!" Ajax said as he sprang from his seat to his feet. "That blundering fool of a king! He only won against us because he stole MY plans, MY weapons, and MY men!" Ajax slammed his fists on the table and opened his mouth to say more, but Cor beat him to it.

"And we've heard this tragic story over and over." He mocked as he took the shoulders of the still drunken man and brought him closer to him. "As much as you say it, it will not change the past occurrences." He shoved him back, sending the confused man to the wall behind him. He stumbled into a torch sitting on a tall stand and knocked it over.

"Now sign it or I walk out." Cor said, walking back over to the chair and slowly seating himself again. He ran a hand through his long black hair.

"I…" Ajax gathered himself again and slumped back over to his desk. He was never strong on words, or to standing up to others for that matter. Of course, that's what lost him his throne those many years ago anyways.

"I don't suppose you'll give me another day?" He asked solemnly as he seated himself in the large, thrown like chair. He raised an eyebrow towards the sorcerer.

Cor shook his head. Ajax sighed. He leaned forward and took a dirty quill from an ink bottle. He tapped it on his wrist then brought it to his tongue.

"Now, do you understand that once it's over, I'll no longer need your services?" Ajax eyed the other man with a questioning look, trying to seem higher in power and dignity.

Cor chuckled. "The mere idea of staying longer then needed sends chills down my back." He leaned back in his chair and held his hands together. Ajax slinked back in response.

"Well, I…alrighty then." He brushed his quill along the old parchment in what looked like to be a signature. He then slid it towards the edge of the desk. "Done."

"Done." Cor repeated while he snatched up the official document and scanned his eyes over it. "I'll make my way to the gates soon enough to gather our friend." He looked up at Ajax, expecting him to tell him his role.

He jerked forward. "Oh, yes." He coughed. "I'll grab a healer and make my way to the dungeons." Cor raised his eyebrows. "And," Ajax continued to give the sorcerer his outline, "then I will take the scraggly mutt he has for company and put him in the adjoining cell."

"Why?" Cor asked.

"Because," Ajax stated in what seemed to be a rehearsed speech, "we wouldn't want that low life of a human being messing with our only chance to rid our most hated enemies." He rolled his eyes.

Cor nodded his head. "Good boy."

"As long as Uther get what's coming to him, I don't care what happens to the others." Ajax pointed out as he stared hard at the agreement in Cor's hands.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." Ajax said as he stood from his chair and looked down at the wide eyed man below him. "If Emrys still lives at the end of all of this, then this," He held up the parchment above the other man's head and waved it, "is history."

Ajax looked up at the tall man with a crooked smile. "I wouldn't dream of ruining your wish." He said with a hiss. "As long as mine comes true soon after."

~~~Timelordwiz~~~

The ground again, hard and cold. The air still smelt of dead animals and the air was chilly and damp. Oh god, he had hoped it was all a dream. No luck, he felt the moss beneath him as he twitched his fingers. He stifled a sneeze by scrunching his nose together, and then began to wiggle his toes. His shoes were gone. He hadn't noticed that before. _And I loved those brown boots._He sighed in relief though; he still felt his neckerchief around his neck.

"Gwai-" He started, but ended up letting out a fit of coughs. He heard some shuffling near him, and then fingers were lying on his arm.

"Merlin." Gwaine let out in a sigh of relief. He felt the same hand going to his head, a soft and comforting gesture. But he soon realized it wasn't to comfort when he felt a twinge of pain shoot through his head. He jerked his body.

"Sorry." The knight mumbled. He removed his hand and laid it on his shoulder. "Took quite a spill back there." He cleared his throat loudly.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes. Peering up at the shaggy haired man above him, he smiled awkwardly. "What'd I miss?"

Gwaine laughed. He ran his hand through his hair, an old habit, and cleared his throat again. He seemed to be getting a cold. "Well, our entertainer talked for a bit. Quite a bit, actually. Couldn't get him to shut up." Merlin laughed, but soon regretted it when he cringed from the sharp pain. "Seems to be a sorcerer."

"I've gotten that part." Merlin directed his eyes to the wall behind Gwaine. He then shifted them to the light source across the room. "I see he left a present."

"A nice gesture indeed." Gwaine looked back at the flaming torch with suspicious eyes. "The least he could do of course." He looked back at Merlin to find him closing his eyes again.

"Ah, no no no." He shifted forward towards the injured man and put his hand on his forehead. "Can't be going to sleep right now." He patted his head softly.

"Shut it." Merlin mumbled, eyes still closed. His breathing was slowing into sleep mode. His hands relaxed beside him.

"We can't risk it." Gwaine grunted as he took Merlin by the shoulders and dragged him the two feet to the nearby wall. Merlin wriggled in protest, but stopped when Gwaine shifted him to sit up against the wall. His eyes began to close again.

"I said no." Gwaine said softly, but with a hint of force. He came up beside him and leaned against the wall, then nudged him in the shoulder.

"I'm so…" The servant boy yawned, "tired." He still opened his eyes though, not wanting to risk the wrath of his friend. The knight laid a hand on his shoulder, another habit to comfort his friends. It was what he was best at.

"Well that will just have to…to wait then, won't it?" Gwaine said, peering around the room. "Till we get back to Gaius."

Merlin lulled his head over towards Gwaine. "And how do you know we'll get there?" He fought the urge to let his eyelids droop.

Gwaine looked back at him. He took in the appearance of his friend. Ragged, tired, hurt. _If you're a sorcerer, then just get us out of here!_He wanted to yell, but kept it bottled up. He smiled. "Arthur will find us."

Merlin laughed, and the cringe came soon after. "Arthur?" He asked. "I doubt it." He rolled his head forward again.

"Have a little faith." Gwaine said, looking in the same direction. Two rats were scurrying along the other wall, in a race to the hole in the back corner. They disappeared in a matter of seconds, engulfed by the darkness. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe in and out, keeping the rhythm of each other's heart beat.

Gwaine patted Merlin's knee. "You still with us?"

"Mmhm." Came a soft reply. He fidgeted into a new position and sighed. "I'm just…" His voice stopped midsentence into a dull whisper.

"Merlin?" Gwaine leaned forward and found Merlin's eyes shut. He shook his shoulders. "Come on, you can't do this right now." He glanced behind him when he heard a door bang open. "Great." He mumbled.

He heard three pair of footsteps enter the room. Someone grunted, but Gwaine pretended to ignore them. Whoever they were walked over to the cell and began to unlock the door. One pair of feet stepped into the cell and stood in place.

"How is he?" A woman's voice. Gwaine shot his head around to find a petite woman, of about 40, standing in the shadows. She had on ragged clothes and a forced smile. Gwaine glared at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He took note of the other two people with her. Neither of them was Cor. He sighed in relief. One man, tall, skinny, and grey haired stood near the door. He looked frightened to be in the room, and his eyes kept wandering over towards Merlin. Gwaine wondered if he too knew of Merlin's magic. The other man, who made Percival look like an ant, stood just outside the cell bars. His bald head, bulging muscles, and barred teeth gave the impression of a smuggler. He stood a good three feet over the woman in front of him. He didn't look pleased to be here either.

"We just want to help." The woman said in a soft tone. She glanced behind her at the tall and brooding man. "Stop it, you're scarin' him." The monster of a man growled at her in response. "Oh, stop it." She began to move towards the two men in the cell, but stopped short when Gwaine flinched, as if ready to attack at any moment.

"I just want to help him, make him better." She smiled sweetly, but frowned when she took a look at Merlin against the wall. "He doesn't look too well off." She said lowly, eyes never leaving the boy who just might as well be her son.

"You're not touching him." Gwaine growled. He moved closer to Merlin, getting in front of him for protection. Even if Merlin probably did have the power to take out the whole room, he was in no condition at this point.

"Aggar?" The man standing by the door straightened his shoulders and stood taller. He directed his eyes to the large man, who looked back at him and nodded. The big man, or Aggar apparently, shoved his way into the cell and moved towards Gwaine and Merlin.

"Oh, no." The woman said. "That's not-"

"Shut up." The man by the door said in a loud voice. The woman shrank back against the bars and watched as Aggar advanced on Gwaine.

"What do you think you're-" Gwaine started as he brought himself to his feet and stood before the towering man. "Do. Not. Touch him." He growled. He began to reach for his hilt with his sword in it, but drew his hand back when he remembered it wasn't there. This knight stuff was really growing on him.

"Move." Aggar rumbled in a deep and horrid voice. He took Gwaine's shoulder and pushed him aside, using enough force to send him against the wall. He slid down to the ground with a loud groan.

"That wasn't-" The woman started, but stopped midsentence and moved out of the cell. She walked out of the room completely, but was only gone long enough to grab a cot and start dragging it in. The man by the door made no move to help her.

Aggar lumbered over to Merlin, who was only slightly aware of what was going on. He took Merlin up like a ragdoll and threw him over his shoulder, making the warlock cry out in protest.

Gwaine rubbed his head and tried to get his eyes to focus. "Leave him…alone." He mumbled. He staggered to his feet, but leaned against the wall as his head continued to swim.

Aggar walked out of the cell and into the one right beside it. The older woman had the cot already in there against the back wall, near the other cell, and was waiting eagerly beside it. Aggar threw Merlin on it, sending another grunt from him in protest.

"There, there." The woman moved by the boy's side in an instant and was kneeling beside him, cooing him and brushing his hair back over and over. Aggar grunted and left the cell.

"You'll see to it that he's well enough in a few days." The man by the door stated. The woman only nodded her head, not bothering to turn and look at him. "Well, but not too well." He smiled. That, Gwaine could see. He glared at the man, who winked back at him.

"I swear to God…" Gwaine stepped over to the bars and took hold of them. "If he dies…" He stared at the man with a murderous glare.

"Aggar." The man said. The brute walked over to the cell and slammed the door shut, locking Gwaine in once again. He growled at the knight one last time before exiting the room.

"I don't think you can do anything in your position." The man said with cockiness edging into his voice. Nothing like his body posture proved to present. He started to walk out the door, just as Cor had done only a few hours ago. "As a matter of fact, as of right now, you have no importance to me at this point." He turned and looked at Gwaine with a sinister smirk. "You are lucky you're even alive right now." He winked again and left the room.

Gwaine glared at the shut door. "I'll kill him." He growled as he clenched his fists and took a few steps back. "If he dares…" He turned to the woman, who was kneeling over a healer's bag, rummaging through it and pretending not to listen. He watched her take out several bottles and laid them beside the cot. She took one up and poured what seemed to be a gooey liquid onto her hands, then began rubbing it on the spot on Merlin's head that was open. He moaned in agony at the human contact.

"What're you doing to him?" Gwaine shot over to the bars separating him and his friend, once again grasping them and glaring at the woman on the other side. She ignored him and continued to rub in the cream, whispering to the pained boy in his ear. "I said what are you doing to him?" He yelled this time.

The woman looked up slowly. She stared at Gwaine for a moment before pulling up her ragged dress and getting to her feet. She walked the few steps to Gwaine and smiled softly. "The name's Ruth." She held out her hand for Gwaine to shake. He ignored it. Gwaine questioned her accent for the first time since she'd entered the dungeons. It didn't sound local, or anywhere near here for that matter. It was strong and she exaggerated on the consonants. "I don't mean to be rut'e," She said as her smile turned into a half frown, "but your friend over there needs meh." She nodded her head curtly and began to turn.

Gwaine took hold of her dress before she could get away. She yelped as he pulled her towards him and against the bars. He held firmly to her collar and leaned into her face.

"Tell me who you are, who they are, and what they want with Merlin." He growled with his hot breath reaching the woman. Her eyes were terrified as she started to mumble incoherently. Gwaine jerked her forward. "WHO ARE THEY?"

"I…" She closed her eyes as her breathing got out of control. "I don't know." Tears began to run down her face as her exaggerated breaths turned into hiccups. Gwaine looked at her oddly before letting her go. She fell to the ground in a small heap and brought her hands to her face as she continued to cry.

"They just…took me." She whispered through her palms. "Out of nowhere, from my home." She covered her face again and started bawling. Gwaine looked down at her with concern and confusion, then bent down on his knees and reached his hand through the bar. He laid a hand on her leg.

"Where do you live?" He whispered.

Ruth looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. "Far away; in another land." She said. "I had kids…" She hiccupped again. "Two of them; Prim and John." She smiled as tears still ran down her face, slowly now. "Prim is seven years, but a fighter when it came to standin' up for herself, and John was only…" She gulped as she closed her eyes, "He was but only a few months. Full of life that little one was. Always goggling' 'bout anythin'."

"They sound wonderful." Gwaine smiled as he patted her leg in comfort. "But…" He paused as his face turned serious again. "Why did they take you?"

Ruth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know." She said. "Back home I was the greatest healer in the village. I suppose I could come in handy." She turned her head to Merlin, who had gone completely still into unconsciousness.

Gwaine looked away from him and directed his attention to Ruth again. He needed answers, and he needed them now. "Who was that? That man by the door?"

"I don't know." She said. Gwaine sighed in frustration. Ruth put a hand on top of his. "I'm sorry I can't be much of help." She said sadly. "They don't tell me anythin' but where to sleep and what to eat."

"It's alright." He said. "Just…get back to Merlin." He removed his hand and brought it back to his side. He got up to his feet at the same time Ruth did. She went back to the young warlock and kneeled down again, resuming her duties.

"It's a lovely name." She said behind her. "Merlin."

"Yeah, simply angelic." Gwaine mocked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Almost as great as princess."

"Who?" Ruth turned her head to raise an eyebrow at Gwaine.

He chuckled. "Nobody." Ruth smiled and turned back around.

"What's yours then?" She asked as she started dabbing a wet cloth to Merlin's forehead.

"Gwaine." The knight said as he peered around to see how his friend was doing. "Sir Gwaine."

"A knight?"

Gwaine nodded his head. He eventually gave up on standing and slid down to the floor, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He let his head rest on them as his eyes began to droop closed. He mumbled something to Ruth about getting tired, and he thought he heard her respond. But he couldn't be sure, for his mind was at peace once his eyes shut.

~~~Timelordwiz~~~

"To say you look tired would be an understatement." Lancelot leaned forward in his saddle and eyed the prince next to him. Arthur's head was dropping to his chest. When he heard the words his head pulled back in a quick lash. He blinked his eyes and glanced over at the knight.

"Lies." He mumbled. He looked ahead of himself and focused on the path before him. "I'm awake." He yawned.

"I didn't say you were sleeping," Lancelot pointed out, "I merely said you looked tired. But if that's the case…" He stopped his horse abruptly and leaned back in his saddle.

"Now, you don't have to be like that." Arthur said, turning his head around to glare at Lancelot. "I can stay awake, now stop acting like a child and let's move." He stopped his horse also to wait for the knight.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow and smirked at the crowned prince. "Show's how focused you are." He laughed. When Arthur gave him a confused stare, Lancelot nodded his head in front of him, and Arthur whipped his body around to see.

"Oh." He said. "Who is he?"He shifted uncomfortably in his saddle as he looked ahead of him.

He stared at a man, with long, slick, black hair, pulled back into a tail. His shoulders were broad on either side of him, yet his neck was set high above them. His face, from what Arthur could see, was scarred to the very edge, lines curving all around his mouth and up to his forehead. His eyebrows were raised in suspicion at the two young men before him, but a smile weaved across his features. His arms were crossed in front of him, with something dangling from one of his hands. As he took a step towards the strangers, his cloak blew out beside him to reveal black pants and a matching shirt. A medallion hung around his neck.

"Do not take another step." Arthur said loudly as he and Lancelot both drew their swords and held them to the side. The man ignored the young boy and took another, and another, until he was only a few paces away from the men.

"Do not move!" Arthur yelled, raising his sword in front of him to warn the intruder that he was serious about using the dangerous weapon if it came to it.

The man unfolded his arms and raised both hands in surrender. He took a single step back to allow the man his space. His smile grew wider as he spoke, "I mean no harm." He pushed back the sleeve to the arm that held the object in hand. "Unless provoked." His smile grew into laughter, but the joke didn't move the other men. Lancelot had already moved his horse up beside Arthur's, and both men were already irritated with the older.

"Ah," The man said, "my apologies. Where _are_ my manors? The name is Cor, sorcerer of time and quest; laden with but only one purpose for you." He paused and winked at Arthur, who he had been staring at the whole time, daring not to take notice to the other man at hold.

"You're my…" Arthur started. His face grew confused when had listened to the other's words.

"I hold your quest." Cor finished for him.

"You're a sorcerer." Arthur stated bluntly. "My father…"

"Would have me burned to the stake and burned in hell." He once again interrupted the prince. He moved forward again. "I know your father, and he knows I. Not the best of friendships, but we managed." He winked again, a habit that ground Arthur's nerves. "He knows not that I am your holder, but to say that he could have guessed? Quite possibly."

Arthur looked over at Lancelot, who shrugged his shoulders. They both sheathed their swords in hope that they wouldn't need them.

"How do I know that you are not lying?" Arthur asked with a little force in his voice, but not too much, afraid of any man with magic.

Cor shook his left hand, indicating the now identifiable object grasped in his clutch. "This parchment has everything you need to know." He held it out to Arthur, who reached down and took it from the sorcerer. "A contract if you will."

Arthur untied and unrolled the piece of paper and held it before him. He scanned over only the first few words before he stopped and looked up at Cor, who stood with head held high and hands placed before him with complete control. The prince eyed the man suspiciously before folding the parchment and tucking it away in his saddle bag.

"If what you say is true, and by my honor I must believe, where do we start?"

Cor laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaves covered the ground. Everywhere, yet with no purpose. What did they hold in life? What did they provide? A shelter for the weary? No. Something to feast on when the starving were begging? Most certainly not. If not either of those, or anything for that matter, then what? God could not have made them to decorate his architecture in such a way, for they turned brown in the fall and died in the harsh winters. But the most baffling question was, where did they come from?

As far as Arthur knew, it was still winter. It had been only a few days since he had left Camelot, and then it had been only the middle of the cruel and cold season. He could understand a few dried leaves littering the forest floor here and there, left over from their flight down. But this?

Colorful, radiant leaves along the path he walked, even on the trees, which looked as if it were spring. Bright, dark, and in between shades of green surrounded him and the other two men as they walked along the lightened path. And he needn't even have to strain his ears to listen for the sound of life around him. He heard light tunes of bird songs chirping near and far. Squirrels were scurrying along beside them making comprehendible sounds to each other. The wind blew, but only slightly against his ruffled, blonde hair. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw deer coming from behind bushes filled with bright pink flowers. Arthur trembled.

Had it not only been a few moments ago that they were riding along in the midst of bare trees and darkened skies caused by the rain clouds over head? When not only did the weather bring him down, but was also causing him to shiver to the bone. But now he was warm. So much, in fact, that he had shed his armor quite some time ago, as did Lancelot.

Arthur took the moment, as he was thinking, to glance over at Lancelot, who was gazing around him in awe. The Prince caught the knight's eye, and at once Lancelot mouthed something like, "What is this place?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and tightened his grip on the reins he held firmly in his hands as he and Lancelot walked side by side. Arthur stared at the man in front of him, who seemed to walk with that of a stride. He looked happy, even enlightened. The bounce in each step made Arthur feel odd, even more than he already had.

"How much longer?" Arthur spoke up.

Cor turned his head around and smiled profusely. "Not much." Arthur glared in response, and Cor winked, again, before turning his head back around.

Arthur balled up his fists in anger, but didn't say a word. He looked over at Lancelot, who was staring at him with question. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why the anger? I know he's…" Lancelot paused, "annoying, but…" Arthur turned his head before Lancelot could add anything else. He shook his head so that his hair covered the right side of his face, obscuring the knight's view of his eyes.

A long pause, then, "What did it say?"

The pact. The agreement Cor had Arthur sign.

Arthur slowly turned his head towards Lancelot. How he always knew what was wrong, the prince would never know. He had always had that, he guessed, since he was usually the first one to mention that Arthur should lie down, because it was obvious he wasn't feeling well. He was a friend, for sure. But how much of one? Could he trust to tell the knight? Especially when it dealt with his best friend?

"I…" Arthur started, but stopped and looked away. He thought for a moment, and finally decided against it. "I don't want to say." He spoke with firm authority, not as the king's son, but as a friend.

Lancelot nodded curtly, respecting the Prince's wish.

The sun streaming over their faces, soon after, started to dim into darkness. As nightfall quickly took the evening sun's place as they walked, both the men noticed a change in the air. Though the trees were still in blossom and the animals were only going to sleep for the night, the temperature, which had caused sweat beads on their brows, had suddenly dropped to an unbearable degree. Both shivered as that same breeze from before now chilled their very bones, each time getting stronger and stronger. Though they didn't speak, their eyes met occasionally with despair and regret, the latter more on Arthur's face than the other.

"Tell me there isn't much farther." Arthur had to nearly shout over the now gusting wind.

"Actually,"

Cor stopped in his tracks without bothering to look back at the two men. He raised a hand in front of him and twitched his fingers. If he was muttering something, it couldn't be heard from the short distance they were from each other. Arthur shot a glance over to Lancelot, who was gripping his reins with ferocity. His eyes were darting from the sorcerer to the ground. Arthur looked back at Cor, who was now waving both hands before him.

"Magic." Arthur muttered.

At that moment, to Arthur's awe and disbelief, a bright light began to shimmer in front of Cor, who had backed a few steps away from where he was standing before. Arthur brought his hand up to block the light's intensity. It shone for only a minute before it died down, and Arthur uncovered his face.

"Is that a…" Lancelot started.

"A wall?" Arthur finished.

At least fifty feet from the ground, it expanded into the distance, so far that the human eye could not follow. Arthur and Lancelot stepped closer to the enormous structure.

The prince brought his hand to it and slid it across with pace. Lancelot did the same, astonishment appearing on his face in an instant.

"It's made of glass." He breathed. Arthur confirmed it by tapping on the surface. Certainly a wall could not be made of this material. It was already hard enough to make glasses and trinkets. But an entire wall? Stretching as who knows far?

"What is this sorcery?" Arthur turned to Cor with a hard expression.

"It is a wall." Arthur balled his fists. Cor held up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. It's a wall, indeed, that protects my land. It was here before, not conjured, only invisible."

"Why would you need something to protect your land? You have magic." Lancelot pointed out.

"Precise observation skills." Cor chuckled. Lancelot glared. "Yes, I have magic, and this is what I use it for. You can't expect me to protect every inch of it all at one time, do you?"

"How much of this land do you own? We are not in Camelot's borders, but there is only so much space between two kingdoms." Arthur hardly believed half of what the sorcerer was saying.

"Quite a bit." He confirmed. "You can imagine how long it took me to build this." He smiled at an obvious inside joke.

"But of glass?" Lancelot asked. "One could break it down with a rock." He rapped his knuckles against the wall. "And it seems to be fairly thin."

Cor sighed. "There is no time to explain such obvious precautions. We must find you your stay for the night." Cor picked up his staff from against a tree where he had rested it before conjuring the wall, and moved towards the glass.

"How will we get in?" Arthur asked, seeing no sign of an entrance in his vision. But just as he spoke it, Cor moved his lips and his eyes flashed red. In the glass in front of him, a bright line started from the very bottom and traced its way above the height of Cor, turned right, then went back down to the very bottom. Cor laid his hand inside the outline and pushed, as if it were a door, until it was opened.

He stepped through the doorway, and beckoning for the others to follow, disappeared behind the wall. Arthur went back to his horse and led it to the archway as Lancelot followed suit. As they stepped through, the door shut behind them with a bang, and in that instant there was no more wind.

Warm. Warm and…light? Bright as any regular day before night. The same sky, the same forest, but it was different. How could it be?

"I cannot believe this." Lancelot murmured. Arthur only blinked in response. None of this could be right. The trees looked livelier than ever before, and blossoms of flowers bloomed even higher than the previous spot they were in. Hills in the far distance could be seen through the not so thick forest. The forest itself seemed so alive and free, yet, something was missing.

Arthur turned around quickly to confirm his belief that they were just in a dark, windy, and cold part of the forest. As he started to tell Lancelot that he was correct, he stopped before he even began.

Just the glass wall. As far as an eye can see and as tall as a king's castle. But instead of being see-through, it wasn't. Only glass, as if it grew thicker on their way in here. He could only see the slight reflection of his body as he waved his hand.

"Are you coming?"

Arthur turned around to see Cor already walking away. Lancelot nodded his head towards the sorcerer to indicate that they should start following. Arthur sighed and took his reins in anger.

~~~timelordwiz~~~

"Come along then, wake up!"

Gwaine startled and blearily opened his eyes. In trained mode, his hand automatically flew to his right side. Grasping for his sword he felt nothing. His mind fogged for a moment longer before it all came back to him.

"Damn." He cursed.

"'Ey, that's no language to use in front of a boy."

"Yeah, what if I started using that in front of my mum? What would she say?"

Gwaine rubbed his eyes and looked to the adjoining cell. Ruth leaned forward against the bars, eyeing the knight with a cheek smile and raised eyebrows. She flicked her eyes to the right.

"It's been awhile, you know?" She asked. Gwaine shook his head as he looked over to where her eyes had lingered a moment before. Against the bars this time, the bed, or cot, was still occupied by a human being. But he was no longer lying down, but sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Merlin!" Gwaine gathered himself to his feet and stumbled his way over to the boy. He felt a bit off; his legs felt like jell-o as he grasped the bars for support. He reached through the bars and ruffled his friend's hair.

"My god, Merlin." He muttered. "You had me worried to death." He smiled as Merlin looked up at him with a gleam in his eyes. But sucked in his breath when he saw the boy's face.

"Shit, Merlin. What did they do to you?" He brought his hand to the boy's cheeks, running it along the bruises that covered it. He then brought it up to the scratches that painted his forehead, causing Merlin to whimper. His eyes were red too, and the bags underneath them indicated that he hadn't gotten any sleep.

Gwaine looked up to Ruth. "How long was I out?" He rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder out of comfort.

"Two days, maybe less." She said. "No one has come in since. Not for food, water, or even to take me back. I don't even know the time of day anymore." She sat down on the edge Merlin's cot.

"Then how…" He eyed Merlin with fatigue as he saw the tiny form his hand rested on. He did look much smaller than before. "How did he get these? The scratches and bruises I mean?"

Ruth shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I would like to know. He woke up not long after you fell asleep. He's been up ever since. But whenever I went to sleep, and woke up, he'd have new wounds of some sort." She leaned over to her patient and took hold of his shirt. "Look."

She lifted the fabric up to reveal the same damage. Scratches and bruises lined his torso, some deeper and darker than the ones on his face. As Gwaine started to reach for his friend's stomach, he stopped himself. He didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

"Merlin, what happened?" He asked with fear edged in his voice.

"I…" Merlin looked down at his stomach and pushed Ruth's hand away. He pulled his shirt back down as his face got red. "I really don't know."

"You don't know?" Gwaine breathed. "How on earth…"

"I don't know, I just don't." Merlin said with frustration. "They just…they appear, and I don't know how." He shut his eyes and banged his head back on the wall. Tears threatened to form.

"Merlin, it's alright." Gwaine said as he brought his comforting hand back to his shoulder. "You're alright."

Merlin shook his head. "No, I'm not. Neither are you, or Ruth, or even Arthur and Lancelot." He opened his eyes and foggily looked at Gwaine, tears blurring his vision. "We're all in danger, and they don't even know it. They don't even know that he's evil. They don't know!" He clutched the sheet on the bed until his knuckles turned white, and still held on. He shut his eyes again as tears flowed.

"What…" Gwaine squeezed Merlin's shoulder and looked over at Ruth, who was trying to soothe him by rubbing his knee. "What're you talking about, Merlin?" He asked. "What's happened to the others?"

"They've gone with him. They've come in, and now they're never going to get out." Merlin forced through gritted teeth. Gwaine tried to lean further through the bars; he wanted to grasp Merlin by both shoulders and ask him what he meant. "They're just…they're so stupid! They're stupid and now they're going to pay for it!"

His eyes were moving frantically beneath his lids. His face was laced with pain as he pulled up on the sheets, crying out.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called. Lines of blood traced across the boy's forehead, crossing already formed scratches and bruises. Blood began to drip from his nose as Gwaine grasped his shirt and pulled on it.

"Ruth, do something!" He yelled over Merlin's cries. Ruth, who was crying but still holding on to Merlin's knee, moved to the floor on both knees in front of him. She took his arms and pulled at them, trying to loosen his grip on the sheets.

"Merlin, please stop." She huffed as she tried to work against the boy, who was thrashing out his arms. Gwaine closed his eyes for a brief moment as he clung to Merlin's shirt. Memories flashed in his head of the past few days.

Thrashing, crying, bleeding. Not knowing what to do, confusion, pain. His heart had ached. The look in Arthur's eyes, in Lancelot's, in his own. Praying to God with every will left in his body. Being captured, witnessing, sorcery.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled with all of his might.

And it stopped.

Gwaine stilled leaned as far through the bars as possible, fiercely gripping his friend's shirt. He breathed hard, not realizing that he had held his breath the entire time. Ruth let go of Merlin's arms and rocked back onto her heels, crying into her forearms.

Merlin cried too.

"Hey, hey." Gwaine soothed. "It's alright now, it's alright." He loosened his grip and rubbed his shoulder. Merlin pulled his knees to his chest and leaned into them, his body shaking with grief. He laid his head into his arms.

"Oh God," He whispered. "Oh God, I'm so scared." He brought his head up and wiped his forehead, hissing through the pain. He put his hand out in front of him, covered in thick, red blood. Gwaine shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, and then opened them again.

"Hold on." He said. He let go of Merlin and brought his hand back through the bars. He ripped off several strips of his shirt.

"Here, lean over." Merlin shakily scooted closer to the bars and leaned his side against them. Gwaine tied the cloths together and carefully wrapped them around his head. He pulled slightly to tighten the ends, causing Merlin to whimper.

"Now lie down." Gwaine instructed. Merlin cooperated and leaned in against the lumpy mattress. His head lay by the bars separating the two men. "Sleep." Gwaine said as he ran his hand through the boy's hair, trying to comfort him to do so.

"I can't." Merlin whispered. Pain was still stitched in his voice. He curled his legs into his stomach and brought his hands close to his chest.

Ruth, who was now sitting back and watching the two, leaned forward and laid a hand on Merlin's arm.

"Try, my boy."

Merlin shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't." He said again, but this time with grief. "I just can't." Gwaine shushed him and sagged against the bars. He continued to run his hand through his hair, as a mother would do her sick child.

"It's alright, Merlin. It's alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Cor had led Arthur and Lancelot through a thin forest, down a steep, clear hill, and to a large-mouthed cave far in the east. Each mile they hit Arthur became more and more aware of something wrong. All around him a certain fault seemed to scream out at him, pleading for him to take notice. But he couldn't figure it out, no matter how much he concentrated.

It had taken at the most a full day to get to the cave. Both men had ridden their horses while Cor had taken to walking along side, or rather in front of, them. Still, the horses walked slowly due to the pace of the sorcerer. When Lancelot had offered him a seat on the back of his own horse, Cor had shaken his head and declined the offer. This discouraged Arthur greatly, for he hadn't known how long it would take to get to wherever they were heading.

When they did reach the cave, several men were waiting at the mouth of it, covered in thick, black armor and swords larger than their own. Several of them had long hair covering their ears while the rest of them had it cut short and pointed up. All of their hair was black, as Cor's.

"Who are they?" Arthur asked.

"My guards." Cor smiled. He walked pass the men and into the opening of the carved rock.

"If you will, leave your horses with them." Lancelot opened his mouth to protest but got cut off. "They will be well taken care of, I can assure you. In the barn over there, I presume." He nodded his head to a stable structure a few yards in the distance, in the middle of an open, green field.

Two men came up to them and waited patiently beside the horses while they got down. Arthur reluctantly gave the reins over and watched them take away his own horse. He had grown with that horse, and a well trained steed he was.

"If you will." Cor turned around on his heel slowly, taking the lead into the cave. Arthur and Lancelot followed suit, and a few guards behind them followed after them.

Light from outside began to fade as they kept walking, but torches covered each side of the cave's walls a few feet spaced. They flickered back and forth and gave the impression of dancing men. Arthur noted the carvings along the walls also, of which he didn't comprehend. Lines crossed other lines, circles had different shapes inside each of them, and stick figures were each differently designed in a rough manner, making them seem limp, disfigured, and sickly men. Lancelot seemed captivated by the markings too, but didn't comment.

They crossed a few doors along the way, each of them closed and obviously locked. They were simply carved and had only a door knob on them. As they got deeper inside, the tunnel began to open more.

"Here we are." Cor announced as he stopped in front of one of the doors on the right. Just a bit farther down Arthur could see an intersection, where two paths curved to the right and left, and one straight forward. Cor took out a pair of keys and unlocked the bolt. He swung the door open and gestured them inside.

"It isn't large, but I do believe you will be comfortable."

He stood in the middle of a tiny room, with two beds on either side, a desk on the far wall, and a tiny oil lamp glowering in the far corner. "It's the best we have under…certain circumstances. But no worries, you won't be here long." He turned his gaze on Arthur on the last sentence.

"How long will we be here?" Arthur asked, stepping into the room.

"Not long, I promise." Cor said. "We will give you your task in the shortest of times."

"And by what will I have to need for this task?"

"What do you mean?" Cor asked with a confused expression.

Arthur stepped over to his bed and unsheathed his sword, laying it on the lumpy mattress. "Will I need to train? If so, I need an open field, someone to practice on, weapons, and supplies. Certainly you don't expect me to stay in here until you've come up with something for me to do." He kicked the side of the bed. "I am not a prisoner."

"Of course not." Cor clasped his hands in front of him and bowed slightly. He gritted his teeth but didn't show them. "You will be respected as much higher. But it displeases me to tell you that you will not need anything for the upcoming scene."

"At all? Does he not need training or practice?" Lancelot was standing behind the sorcerer, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Cor turned to him. "No, he will not. He is, I believe, well trained enough." He nodded to Lancelot and walked over to the door.

"Now if I am not needed at the time, I will leave now. Food will be sent shortly." He bowed his head again and stepped out of the room. The guards closed the door firmly and the two men were left alone.

"Well that was nice of him." Lancelot snorted as he sat on his own bed. He untied the lace of his boots and sat back against the wall.

"This seems so wrong." Arthur said, doing the same. "I didn't expect to find myself here."

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked, turning his head to look at him.

Arthur waved his hand out. "I mean this. The room, the cave, Cor. None of it was what I expected. How long will we be here waiting? A leisure stay? And not even. This room smells as if a rodent died in it."

"Well I'm no expert on fulfilling quests, but I have to agree, this does seem a bit off. " Lancelot said."The wall was my first hint."

"As well as mine." Arthur agreed. He got up and walked over to the desk. Only a short, burnt out candle and a broken quill lay upon it. He raped his fingers against the wood. It sounded hollow.

"Are you still worried?" Lancelot asked, head turned toward him.

"Hm?" Arthur lifted an eye over at his knight.

"About Merlin?" Lancelot asked softly. His eyebrows were raised slightly. "To worry would cause great stress. And stress would lead to great failure."

"What? Merlin? No, of course not. I'm fine." His voice stuttered as he spoke. Arthur half-smiled and turned around. "I mean, he's Merlin. When hasn't he recovered? He's…sort of…"

"Yes?"

"Invincible I suppose." Arthur sat on his bed slowly, the half-smile still on his face. He ran a hand through his hair as it slowly faded away. "But even then-"

"You're right. He always does seem to escape danger." Lancelot interrupted. "A dozen times at the very least."

"Yeah." Arthur said softly. He laid his head against the flat pillow.

"Good ole' Merlin." Lancelot smiled, laying his head against his own pillow.

"Clumsy ole' Merlin." Arthur corrected. Both men laughed.

"We'll rise early ready for anything, then?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur nodded his head. "Indeed." He said low. "Ready for anything."

"Gwaine!" The scream wakened him suddenly. "Gwaine, help!"

Was he still dreaming? It had been a nightmare though, full of haunting faces and terrible deaths. Why were they calling for him?

"Sir Gwaine, do something!"

Gwaine's eyes shot open. The urgency in the voices made chills fall down his back. He scrambled into an upright position and shook his head as his eyes tried to adjust.

"Please, don't take him!"

Gwaine's head shot to the right. What he saw sent anger raging through his veins.

Two men were inside the adjoining cell, struggling with a small figure, Merlin. His face was pale and blood dripped down the side of his face. Ruth was pulling on one of the man's shirt, hysterically pleading. The man pushed her aside easily, sending her to the wall.

"Hey!" Gwaine yelled as he got to his feet and rushed over to the bars. "What're you doing?" His mind was still incoherent as he gripped the metal in between his fingers. Merlin was fighting the two guards, uselessly kicking and thrashing his arms.

"Gwaine, help! Please!" Merlin cried. He looked over at him with terrified, weak eyes. His body was violently shaking as he continued to fight against the men. Gwaine's knees got weak at the look Merlin gave him, pleading to him, crying out for help. If only he could get through the bars.

"What're you doing?" Gwaine yelled again, pushing against the metal at any attempt to get through them. "Leave him alone!" The guards ignored him and continued to struggle with the man-servant. _He's so weak,_ Gwaine thought.

His knuckles began to lose their feeling when he saw one of the men hit Merlin across the face, who went limp immediately. He hit him again.

"STOP IT!" Gwaine yelled. Merlin's head lulled to his chest, floppy, black hair covering his face and the blood.

"Oh, shut up." The other one said. Merlin hung in the air limply, supported by the two men who smiled at their feat. They began to drag him out of the cell. Ruth rushed to the door as they closed it and locked it back. She banged against it.

"Leave him be, please." She cried. "He's sick…he's so sick."

Gwaine moved to the front of his cell too, anger striking across his face, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Let him go. I swear, if you hurt him again-" His face was hot and burning as he stared down one of the men with dagger filled eyes.

"You'll do what? You're as useless to him as she is to her children." One of the guards said, both of them laughing in response.

Ruth's eyes widened as her legs collapsed underneath her. She hit the floor on her knees and stared in front of her with a horrified expression, tears falling down her pale cheeks. She didn't blink.

"You bastards!" Gwaine shouted, anger overtaking his short stature. "You sick, repulsive-"

"Alright, alright." One of them said. "We get it, we're awful people." They both laughed again as they picked Merlin up in their arms and went to the door.

"Better say your goodbyes now; there won't be another chance, that's for certain." They cackled disgustingly at each other.

"Please, don't." Gwaine pleaded now, voice going soft and strained. "Take me; you can do anything you want with me. Just don't take him."

Both of the men shrugged their shoulders, laughed, and walked out the door with his best friend.

"No!" Gwaine screamed, hitting the bars with his hands. "Dammit! Don't take him! Please!" He continued to beat against the bars without prevail. No one came back, no one opened the door again. His knuckles began to bleed. "NO!" His head fell to his chest.

"Please! Please…" His knees buckled underneath him and he went to the floor. His hands slid down the bars and landed on the cold cement. His head fell to his knees as his back arched over. "I'm supposed to watch over him." He whispered.

"I promised!" The yell echoed through the small prison, bouncing off the walls and back to him. Ruth slowly turned her head to him, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Gwaine didn't lift his head. He only leaned forward, slightly shaking. His breathing was harsh and ragged from the bitter cries that shook his body.

"I tried, I really tried." She said again. "I'm so sorry."

Ruth slowly got to her feet and went to the bed. She sat on it and didn't move. She only stared at Gwaine. Her grief stricken face was damp and red, raw even. Her children flashed through her mind, making her whimper in the cold, dark cell.

He shook his head. "They're going to kill him."

Ruth started. "What?" Her eyes widened.

"I know they are. They're going to kill him." His voice was shaky.

"Don't say that." She said with pain. "Please don't say that."

"They haven't fed us, they haven't given us water." Gwaine said, voice rising. He was now leaning against the bars, head hanging down, tears still falling. He inhaled sharply and let it out slowly, trying to regain his composure. His voice lowered. "You know it, Ruth. You know it's true." He faltered on the last word, letting it hang in the air.

Ruth didn't say anything. She lay back on the bed, brought her legs close to her chest, and closed her eyes.

Gwaine didn't lie down. To even think he would get anymore sleep would be a lie to himself. He couldn't sleep when he knew he had failed his future king, and even worse, his friend. He had tried so hard to keep him safe, but he had gone wrong somewhere, and now Merlin was going to pay for it.

And the worst part was: Merlin could have fought off those men with a single blink. He could have torn them to pieces with just one word, he was sure of it. If he was a sorcerer, why didn't he just save himself?

"Dammit, Merlin." Gwaine said sharply. "You bumbling idiot." He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Accusations raced through it, trying to find someone to blame this situation on. He could only come up with one man.

"You selfish bastard." Gwaine muttered. "You fool!"

No.

He couldn't blame it on him. He was so weak, so sick. How could he have fought off the two men? If only Ruth had been able to heal him completely, if only she had been able to get rid of the visions he had. But she was no witch. Merlin was the magical one here, and how could one heal himself?

No, this was no one's fault but those two men. The guards who had taken orders from Cor and Ajax. They had kidnapped them, they had thrown them in a jail with no food or water for days, and they had taken Merlin away to God knows where. If anything, he should be furious with them.

_I'll kill them,_ Gwaine thought, _I'll rip their throats out the next time they step foot in this room._

Lancelot woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of screams and shouts. His body reacted immidiately, body jerking. He first dismissed it as his dreams, but when they grew more intense his mind snapped into reality.

He scrambled out of his bed clumsily and staggered on his feet. His first reaction was to grab his sword. He groped for it in the complete darkness, searching underneath the bed where he had left it. When he didn't find it he tried looking for the oil lamp.

"Arthur, are you awake?"

No answer. He found the lamp along the wall and turned the knob.

"Arthur-"

No one; his bed was empty. _Where the hell have you gone to?_ He continued to hear the shouts somewhere out in the tunnels. Lancelot strode over to the door and turned the handle.

It didn't open. "Locked?" He yelled. "What the hell?" He pounded against the wood, yelling for someone to unlock it. The only reply was the continuous shouts in the distance.

"Dammit!" He cursed. He tried looking for his sword again, but to no avail. His frustration was growing by the second, and he felt sorry for the person that opened that door next.

Lancelot scanned the room, looking for anything of Arthur's. His eyes landed on Arthur's brown boots strewn across. They were still unlaced and in the same place he had tossed them. His eyes next landed on the Prince's bed. It was messy and unmade, the sheets falling to the ground, as if someone had pulled him out and dragged him across the room.

_Certainly not_, Lancelot thought. He once again staggered on his feet and fell back onto the bed. He gripped his hair and shook his head.

"This isn't happening." He muttered. "God no; not the Prince of Camelot."


	8. Chapter 8

"Let go of me!" Arthur yelled. He struggled against his opposing force, who was literally having to drag him down the dark, cold tunnel. He pushed his hands against the other man's chest while trying to dig his heels into the hard-packed dirt. He spat several times towards his face but missed each time.

"I am the Prince of Camelot; I order you to let go!" He bellowed again.

The man pulling him, who was nearly two times his size, took a stronger grip on his arm and neck and pushed forward, forcing him to walk faster. The man walking behind them was chuckling softly to himself. He was the one who had initially forced him out of his bed only minutes ago, and the same one who had locked Lancelot inside the room. The bigger one had stood watching the whole time; that is until he was shoved out of the room into his not so loving hands. Neither of his captors had spoken since; or for that matter, at all.

"Let me go this instance or so help me-"

The larger man threw the blonde-haired man to the ground with an effortless force. Arthur landed with a defining grunt, momentarily dazed by the impact. He shook his head and looked up at the others with a scowl.

"We're here." The scrawny man from behind said. He giggled like a child with a gleeful grin across his face. His eyes were wild; crazier than the last diagnosed man that had come through Camelot. That man had nearly been executed by his father for his unusual and unruly behavior; that of the likes that had nearly killed several of the townspeople, including his faithful manservant Merlin. But Gaius had saved the ill man at the last minute, vouching for him by saying he would personally escort him out of Camelot to a home willing enough to take him in and care for him. Luckily, or not so, Uther agreed. Arthur, on the other hand, had protested. Anybody who threatened Merlin's life was automatically an enemy.

"Come now; up, up, up!" The man said happily, clapping his hands together with enthusiasm.

The bigger brute just looked down at Arthur with a blank stare, as if he was expecting Arthur to act on his own accord. And that he did, brushing off his knees with exaggeration. The other man strode up to a door, larger than the previous ones he had seen, carved elegantly with precise chiseling, a silver bell placed in the middle, and knocked excitedly on it.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!" He said to himself as he bounced up and on the balls of his feet, waiting for someone to allow entrance. The brute, who was now holding back Arthur's right arm, grunted roughly.

"Who is it?" A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Your entertainment!" The scrawny man replied as he looked back at Arthur with raised eyebrows and a stupid grin. Arthur rolled his eyes.

There was a hesitant pause, and then, "Excellent."

The two men escorting the prince obviously took this as an invitation to come in. The door was opened casually by the man in front and they all, save for Arthur, who was shoved, walked in.

The room they entered was dim, with just a few lanterns hanging in the far corners. Arthur had to squint his eyes to barely make out the cluttered mess that clung closely to the walls, fairing from various trinkets to fine furniture of different sizes. It was fairly large, bearing a wooden desk of fine etching, yet cluttered to the full capacity, in the center. At it, a man with scraggly hair sat staring at the threesome before him. A smile played at the corners of his mouth, on which pale lipstick from another person was obvious. His straightly formed composure seemed forced, even with the glistening crown atop his head.

"Arthur." He said with a welcoming tone, opening his arms as if to do just that. His eyes lit up expectantly at the crowd before him. He waited for a response from the guest, who was scowling unjustly at him. When he didn't get one, he let his arms down and let his smile fade a little.

"I see. I suppose this could have been on better circumstances." He tried to discern the other man. His eyes wavered a bit, yet still no response.

"Sit, sit. Please." He stood abruptly and motioned to one of the seats in front of his desk. When Arthur didn't move forward to do so, he was shoved yet again and stumbled, but caught himself. Hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him into the seat.

"Not necessary, Cal. I'm sure he would have accepted eventually." He said to the large man. His eyes shifted to Arthur then. "Excuse him; he has a past history in war and can be extremely aggressive sometimes."

Arthur didn't say anything. He stared at the man in front of him with anger evident on his face. He didn't let it waver.

"Ajax, king of my people and residing with my dearest friend Cor." He extended his arm out, expecting Arthur to shake it. No such luck.

"King, huh?" Arthur asked, leaning back in his chair. "Of what?" His demeanor was short and to the point. He surprised himself by actually speaking.

Ajax sat into his chair and smiled, glad he gotten the young prince to speak. "I used to have my own kingdom, far from here. But circumstances forced me and my people to leave. Thankfully, Cor allowed us residence in his land."

"Not much of a king then; having to leave your home and riches. Must've been a hell of loss."

"Indeed it was. Leaving my birth-place and love was-"

"I wasn't talking about that." Arthur interrupted. Ajax looked at him with confusion. "I meant a loss at war."

"Excuse me?" Ajax asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"That's obviously why you were expelled from your kingdom. You led them to failure and they couldn't stand to look at your face anymore. So you gathered the ones who were stupid enough to follow and high tailed it out of there." Arthur said, leaning forward also. "Hell of a king you are."

Ajax's mouth snapped open. Cal had stepped forward now and put a fearsome grip on Arthur's shoulder. The other man stood behind Ajax, eyes wide, yet a smile playing at his lips. Arthur couldn't help but smile also at what he had deducted.

"How on earth-"

"A lucky guess; one that's now proven though." He said with glee, but grimaced when Cal intensified his grip. "Plus I recognize you."

"Nonsense!" Ajax said, rising to his feet. "How could you even possibly remember? It was before you were born!" He walked around the desk and stood in front of Arthur.

"Re-tellings, for one." Arthur said. "Another, there's a story in our libraries that tells of our greatest defeats; one of them being you." He smiled. "We have fantastic illustrators."

"A defeat made by trickery! Your father was a liar and a thief!" He bellowed at Arthur, letting a sudden wave of anger rage through him, completely opposite of his attitude just a few minutes ago. "My plans were stolen by him, after a treaty was to be made that would solve even the greatest of matters between us."

"And you were the one to give the first blow, once it had been signed. My father reacted on self-defense only!" Arthur argued right back at him. He remembered the tellings well; he couldn't forget them. Uther boasted proudly of them often, whenever a guest was dining with them or when Uther would recite it when he was just a child, right before bed. It was a mighty defeat, one that gained much land and trust.

"You're a fool on two feet." Ajax hissed. "You actually thought you would be given an easy task and then run back to your father with true pride. I should kill you right here and now!" He yelled.

Arthur stared up at him with now furious eyes. "Do what the hell you want with me, but let my friend go."

"Ha!" Ajax leaned back on the desk and crossed his arms. "He is worthless to me. I think I should keep him for a while."

"You let him go!" Arthur yelled, getting to his feet. "He has nothing to do with it!"

"Of course he doesn't, he is only a knight." Ajax shrugged and looked around the room.

Arthur balled his fists up. "Not. Him." He said through gritted teeth. "Merlin."

Ajax looked at Arthur with a surprised expression. "How do you know about him?"

"The pact." Arthur said.

"Ah, the pact." Ajax smiled. "I had nearly forgotten about that. You signed it, I presume?"

Arthur nodded, hoping that what it had said was false. He didn't want to think about what would happen if it wasn't.

"Good, good." Ajax nodded. "A bind that cannot be broken. I expect you know that then? A ritual as old as time."

"Of course I know." Arthur spat. And that he did. A pact was nothing to be played around with. They were serious and pertained vital sacrifices once signed. Once they were, you couldn't turn back, not even under the most dire of circumstances. "But it said nothing of involving Merlin."

"Didn't it though?" Ajax questioned, raising an eyebrow as Gaius usually did. When Arthur's face turned into that of worry, Ajax said, "Ah, you didn't."

"What did it say?" Arthur asked, going forward but stopped when Cal grabbed his arm.

"Oh, I do like a good fool, don't you?" Ajax laughed. "If only you had read it." He shook his head and tusked.

"Ajax, what did it say?" Arthur asked, body shaking with fury.

"Oh, I don't want to say." He said, waving his hand in dismissal. He walked back around his desk with his hands folded behind him and sat back down with a _*plop*._

"Please, tell me." Arthur pleaded now. He mentally cursed himself for not reading over the entire parchment. What a fool he had been! And now the cost would be great.

"Well…" He began as he shuffled some papers in front of him. His crown was beginning to slip off of his head, which was entirely too small for it. He caught it as it slid down and set it on his desk. He then looked up at Arthur with an evil smirk, making Arthur grimace at the response he might get. "You have to kill him."

Arthur's breathing hitched. He felt like he could vomit up everything he'd eaten since the day he was born. He tried to think of what Ajax had actually said, instead of this obvious lie he had just told him. His knees suddenly felt weak and Cal had to grab him under the armpits to keep him from falling to the ground.

"Much of a surprise to you?" Ajax laughed at the discomfort that showed on Arthur's face. "Trust me, if it were up to me, I would have left him out of this. But my dearest friend Cor insisted he become part of the whole grand of schemes."

"I won't do it." Arthur said faintly. "I won't kill him."

He couldn't. Not his most trusted friend, no matter how much they bickered, or fought, or even hated each other at times. He wouldn't kill one of the fewest he could call friends.

"Won't you?" Ajax asked. "And what if it depended on the fate of…oh, let's say…Camelot?"

Arthur looked up at him and said nothing. To choose between two loves would be impossible.

_No, not love, only a strong friendship._

His eyebrows were furrowed as he closed his eyes and let his head drop to his chest.

"Something you'll probably have to think about I'm sure." Ajax said. "In the mean time, we should be going." He rose to his feet as Cal lifted Arthur to his.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked in a defeated tone. His mind was fuzzy as he tried to keep his balance.

"To see your friend of course." Ajax said, leading the way to the door. "I'm sure he misses you greatly. And I do believe he'll be needing assistance with his injuries."

Arthur stopped; he couldn't take it anymore. His legs finally gave out from under him and he fell to the floor on his knees. Everything was swimming through his head at one moment, banging against his skull. So much information at one time, so many choices to be made. Ajax said something and Arthur was being lifted into the air. His eyes could barely see above him as they walked out of the room.

They walked the same way they had come, but passed the door to Arthur's and Lancelot's room. It seemed forever before they had finally stopped and Arthur was thrown to the ground with a grunt.

Arthur pushed himself off of the ground and looked in front of him. They were at the entrance to the cave.

"And this is where it all begins." Ajax said, waving his hand out towards the open sky. He bent down beside Arthur and looked into his face. "The rules are simple: You can't leave, you can't come back, and you can't change the course."

Arthur looked at him and squinted his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

"It will." Ajax said. He pulled Arthur by one arm and led him to the very edge of the cave. Where there were once several soldiers guarding the rim of it, there were now only bushes obscuring the rock texture.

"Oh, and one more thing, Arthur," Ajax said then paused for dramatic effect, "kill him before he kills you."

With that Ajax shoved Arthur to the ground once again, but this time onto the soft, green grass. He once again that day landed with a jabbed noise escaping his throat. It was only a matter of time before bruises would begin to appear. Arthur quickly gathered himself and looked behind him, where he expected to find the others watching him leave. Instead of three figures staring back at him, he saw nothing. No hole, no entrance. _Not a cave, just rock._

"What the-"

Arthur walked to the now overly sized boulder. He rapped the surface of it, expecting it to be cloth that he could push through and back into the cave. But it stayed firm. _That's impossible._ He walked along the edge, pushing heavily on it, hoping to find a fault in this trickery. When he had coursed the entire length of the front and found no obvious foul play, he sighed.

He glanced over to his right, where the stables were once, but saw nothing. It was like nothing was ever here, nothing expect the forest and the rock.

_What on earth's happening?_

Arthur walked over to a tree and slid down it. He didn't know what to do, none the less what to think of what to do. Was Merlin supposed to already be out here? Was this their battle field? None of this could actually be happening, could it? Maybe it was a dream, or rather a nightmare.

_But it couldn't be, could it?_

If Merlin had been taken, then did that mean Gwaine was too? Or had they gotten back to Camelot and Merlin had been kidnapped there? Or had they left Gwaine alone and only taken his man-servant? If Gwaine was here too, that was only more people to worry about. He had two of his most trusted knights locked away with two lunatics bound on the hope of two best friends killing each other. Which most certainly was _not_ going to happen.

The fools. The sick, pathetic bastards. To make two people who knew each other fight to the death was a horrible deed. A sick and twisted mind could only come up with something so disgusting. How could they even think he would kill his best friend, even if Merlin thought they weren't? Or even vice versa? Merlin would never hurt him, not even when they were fighting. They trusted each other too much. Trust builds on hope, and hope they always had when together in difficult situations. And this was no different.

_Who do they take me for? I'll find Merlin, get him back to Camelot, then come back with a whole band of knights to rescue the other two._

With that in mind Arthur lifted himself back to his feet. His intention was to find somewhere to sleep for the night, for the sky was already dimming and the birds were no longer chirping. _Well, I hadn't actually heard them before…_

He walked away from the cave, eager to distance himself from the captor's residence. He decided it was safer to sleep away, in case of an attack in the dead of night. He promised silently that he would go back though, in case Merlin was somewhere closer to the cave, perhaps hurt and unable to move even if he wanted to. All the same, he kept out a keen eye for anything that moved, or red, hoping to find Merlin by a chance out here before nightfall.

A couple of hours had passed when the sky had gotten completely dark, and Arthur finally stopped for the night. He found a large tree that curved over, creating a tent-like appearance. He settled himself against it, crossing his arms against the chill air.

"I'll find you in the morning, Merlin." He whispered to himself. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin ran his hand along the branch's bark with his eyes closed and head hanging down. He shivered in the morning air, wrapping his brown coat more tightly around him to fend off the small wind that punctured his body. He folded his arms together in an extra effort to keep warm.

He was freezing.

His fingers had gone slightly numb sometime that night, leaving him helpless on the cold ground, unable to climb to safety in a tree he had found. He waited until the sun had risen and most of the chill air had gone to bring life back into them and finally climb up the trunk and safely onto a sturdy branch. To stay on the ground would be suicide for him. His body protested each time he moved, aching fornutrition and water. He would barely be able to fend off any wild animal that decided to make its way over to him, if at all. And while any sensible person would go looking for food to gain that strength that was needed in everyday survival, Merlin knew better. He would collapse at the first twenty steps he took. And the thought of healing himself quickly left when he remembered the last time he had tried. It had ended in his life almost being taken away from him, just because of a simple scratch. He might be Emrys, but he still had much to learn. And one of those things was that he needed to know the right words before he performed anything, even if it was as simple as healing himself from the tiniest of pains. No, it was far too risky. He decided it was best to wait out death rather than go looking for it.

And so there he sat; body curled in on itself, hair in an unfit array, and stomach growling loud enough for someone thirty leagues away to hear. Waiting for the unpredictable to happen: a storm to come and lighting strike him down, a fierce grizzly bear to climb up and shred him to pieces, or a peaceful passing, one where he closes his eyes and never opens them again. That would be the best for him, he knew. And he hoped it would end exactly like that. No regrets, no-

Merlin shook his head.

It wouldn't end that like. He knew it couldn't. Not helpless, tucked away at the highest branch of a tree. No, somewhere greater: in war, at battle, beside knights in red capes and silver drawn swords swishing through the air while he lets his eyes turn a golden glint, casting away oncoming opponents.

That's how it would be, one day, when Arthur was king. He'd let him know about his secret, his destiny, their destiny. They could live in peace with others, both magic and non-magic. Harmony throughout Camelot. Friendship turning into something more.

_Not more,_Merlin thought quickly. Just the same, as it was before, but closer. A trusting friendship, with no secrets or lies. They would tell each other everything on their minds, as true friends would do. He, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine-

Merlin lifted up his head and took in a deep breath. He unfolded his arms and ran a hand through his hair, flattening it again to its proper place. His hands shook slightly as they found their way to the trunk of the tree. He patted it, confirming its firm place in front of him.

He had to be sure about this. If he was to get down from this tree it would take time, effort, strength. Half of that was missing though. He hadn't thought of trying to get down before, when he had first climbed it. But of course, then he hadn't planned on coming down, rather thinking he would let himself slip away before he even got the chance to think about it.

But now he was, and he regretted it with every ounce of his being. How could he have been so selfish? He hadn't thought of anybody else when making that decision. Not of Gwaine, his best friend, locked away and probably going to die any day now, or of Ruth, who helped him and cared for him. Not of Gaius, who expected better of him, or his mother, who would die of grief, or the Great Dragon, who made it clear of his destiny. And especially not of Arthur, who out of all of them needed him the most, if not now, in the future. He had a duty to Arthur, an oath, to watch out for him, to make sure he becomes all that he's been preparing for since birth. To ensure peace on Camelot and everywhere surrounding it. To be there for him.

Merlin, now blood pumping and hands firmly placed gripping the trunk, took another deep breath and prepared himself to climb down. Though his body protested with agony from lack of food and past injuries, he ignored them. His mind was somewhere else, already thinking of how to get back in the cave, to rescue Gwaine and Ruth before it was too late. So far, in fact, that he didn't notice the approaching figure from behind until he called out.

"Merlin!"

A jerk of the head was the first to cause what would soon happen. In the middle of that though, of turning his head, his body had tensed, startling itself and losing all controls of his body's motor skills. His hands, reacting to the sudden shout, ready for defense, naturally let go of the trunk to grab the invisible weapon he knew wasn't there. And in that fraction of a second, he wasn't in the tree anymore, but on the battlefield. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, ready for the attack that was coming on fast. And what would any sane person in that predicament do first? Well they most certainly wouldn't just stand there, no. They would move, either towards their opponents or away from them, and that's exactly what Merlin did.

"No!"

A single word was heard through Merlin's ears as he began his fall. And another rush of curse words as he hit the ground and everything became distant. Pain; so much white, hot pain coursed through his entire body. His first reaction to the impact was to let out a chorus of moans and hisses. Second, his body wanted to curl in on itself, which he found difficult giving he couldn't move his right leg. So he gave into lying straight, or as straight as it got when he couldn't tell which way his limbs were strewn. And of course that wasn't good either, when he couldn't tell which part of his body was his arm and which was his leg.

Pain, so much unbearable pain.

And suddenly there's more hollering. Merlin can barely see above him, so he doesn't bother to turn his head. He can hear well enough though; someone's running towards him, and in a matter of seconds he can feel vibrations beneath him as whoever it is comes to a halt beside him. He doesn't dare try to focus his eyes, afraid of it being one of his captors come to torture him further. Instead he focuses on trying to keep his breath steady, which is a difficult task in his situation.

"Merlin."

He can feel warm breath slinking its way across his skin. Whoever it might be is leaning in close, doing who knows what. Hands are suddenly on him, gently probing his body. He feels himself tense as they hit a tender bruise. They trail down further, to his legs, and Merlin knows this isn't going to end well.

"Stop."

He mutters as they run across his leg, obviously no mercy given. He grits his teeth and his hand flies to his left, where he meets with a firm body. He pushes against it, trying to get the message across that he needs to be left alone. The hands leave his leg and they go to his own hand. They grip it tightly, but not enough to cut off the circulation, and he feels one of them move its thumb up and down his wrist.

"Merlin, can you hear me?"

He stops pushing. His arm starts to fall back to the ground, but the hands catch it and cradle it, strong and rough, and Merlin recognizes them. One of them locks itself onto his hand, fingers intertwining with his own, and it squeezes his palm. Merlin returns the favor.

"Arthur?" He croaks. He turns his head slowly towards the prone figure beside him, whose hand is still squeezing his own. His eyes are still blurry, but he can barely make out a broad-shouldered, blonde haired man looking down at him.

"Yes, Merlin. It's me, it's Arthur." He responds, and Merlin tries to hide the smile that threatens to cross his face. It's Arthur; everything's going to be okay now.

"You're alright now, you hear? You're safe, you're fine now."

_I know._Merlin thinks he hears a choke in the words, as if he were crying, but he internally laughs to himself at the thought of such a ridiculous act. Arthur is a prince, and he is his man-servant. Royalty doesn't squander over house-maids.

"It—hurts." Merlin lets out. He doesn't know why Arthur's here, or even how he found him, but he's glad he did. Now he can relax; he can let Arthur take care of him.

"I know it does." Arthur says. "I know. But Merlin, I need to have a look at it, okay? I need to see what's wrong with you before we do anything." He can hear the urgency in Arthur's voice and it falters a bit in the middle.

Merlin slowly nods his head and Arthur lets go of his hand. He tries to reach for it again as he starts to panic, but Arthur grasps it again.

"I'm right here." He whispers. "Just let me see it right quick."

Arthur once again lets go of his hand, but this time Merlin doesn't protest. He lets it lay lifeless on the ground beside him. He cringes at the sudden pressure on his leg, and he moans loudly. Arthur lets out a sigh.

"It's out of place." Arthur says as he continues to feel around it. "Badly."

"So—fix it." Merlin says, having to grit his teeth again at the slightest of touches. He's seen what an out of place knee can do, when Gaius was treating several patients a while back, and he didn't want to end up in that much pain like they did.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asks, and Merlin nods his head.

"Just get me a," He tries to say, but a flash of pain courses through his leg again and he cringes. Arthur has his hand again and he grips it tightly.

"A stick?" He asks. Merlin nods his head for what seems to be the hundredth time, thankful he can always speak through actions when words fail to form. Arthur reaches over and chooses a sturdy one that won't break when bit on.

"Here." He says as Merlin reaches out for it. He shakily takes it in his hand and grits it between his teeth. He holds a thumbs up so Arthur knows that he's ready.

"Okay, just close your eyes." Arthur says as he moves around to Merlin's right side.

"'One and 'one." Merlin mutters through his teeth. He shuts his eyes tightly, hoping that it will go by fast and the pain will go away shortly after.

He can feel Arthur's hands on his leg again, trying to find the right place to pull. He knows he's taking his time so it will be unexpected and fast, easier on the both of them.

"Now Merlin, this will-"

He's cut off by a scream that seems to shake the entire forest. Arthur is already apologizing and gripping his arm by the time it takes for Merlin to stop. His whole body is shaking and the stick is lying off to the side now, spat out at the first second of pain. His whimpers don't go unnoticed by the worrisome Prince beside him, and the sweat that's running profusely off his forehead is now being dabbed at by his sleeve.

"You could've—warned me." Merlin says harshly, panting, accepting the offer of a soft sleeve on his hot brow. His breathing is getting more out of rhythm, and Arthur notices.

"No, I couldn't." Arthur admits. "Easier this way." He lies a gentle hand on his chest. "Now calm down."

"Easier—said—than done." Merlin says, looking over at Arthur with a contorted face. He notices he can see fully now, and Arthur doesn't look happy. He coughs unexpectedly and Arthur curses.

"Sorry, sire." He says softly, afraid he had gotten saliva on his master's clothing.

"For what, you blubbering idiot?" Arthur says, and Merlin can't help but chuckle. That was his Arthur alright, name-calling and sarcasm always full in his voice. Merlin only wished they were back in Camelot making these jokes, where he would probably be ducking from a thrown goblet from across the room.

"You coughed up blood." Arthur says.

"Oh." Merlin barely responds audibly, looking down at his shirt where red liquid soaked into the fabric. _So it's worse than I thought._

"What now?"

Arthur sighs and sits back on his heels. He rubs his face on the back of his sleeve. "I had a plan, but now it's out of place."

"Because of me?" Merlin asks, knowing the answer already. If only he hadn't climbed that damn tree; Arthur wouldn't have to worry about him and could probably be out of this place already.

"No." Arthur says, looking at Merlin. He smiles. "The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Really?" Merlin asks, a smile playing at his lips too. Arthur laughs and softly pushes Merlin's arm.

"I was going to find you and get you back to Camelot first, and then come back for the others." Arthur confesses and Merlin stills.

"Others?" He asks. He nudges off the question of how Arthur knew in the first place where he was, and how he found him.

"Gwaine and Lancelot." Arthur says. "I suspect Gwaine was taken too?"

"Yeah, but-" Merlin, still not understanding, slightly moves his body so he can look at Arthur better. "How did you know? And what do you mean rescue Lancelot?"

Arthur told Merlin about the sorcerer that met them and led them back to the cave. He told him about being dragged off in the middle of the night, meeting Ajax, and briefly described the affair he and his father had had a long time ago. He left out the part about what Arthur was expected to do by him, and left it at him getting thrown out into the forest.

"And you haven't a clue as to why?" Merlin asks, even more confused than before. Why had Ajax taken them in the first place? And what did Cor want that Ajax could give him?

"No, not at all." Arthur only half lied. He knew what Ajax wanted, but what Cor wanted was a total mystery. Maybe he was just a bidding servant. But even that seemed far-fetched.

"But what about you and Gwaine?" Arthur asked. He leaned forward and rubbed his hands together, the cold air now getting to him.

"Uh," Merlin started, but let it go off.

"It's alright, you can tell me." Arthur encouraged.

"We woke up in a dungeon." Merlin said slowly. "And-" He stopped.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, intently watching his pale, short-of-breath friend. His eyes looked unfocused again and Arthur reached for his hand.

"There was-"

Merlin could barely speak as his head began to swim. Flashbacks of what had happened to him came all at once, and his breath quickened. All he could remember was the pain, and the nightmares, and Gwaine shouting for mercy. Then being dragged out and taken to the darkest room imaginable, where he sat for hours before someone came and dragged him again and threw him out into the wilderness. He remembered lying on the ground for another couple of hours before finally waking and dragging himself to the nearest tree.

"I—there was—so much pain." He said as his head started pounding and his eyes shut tightly closed. And of course he meant physical pain, but deeper down his mind shouted that the nightmares had been the worst, the most gruesome of pains.

Arthur quickly began to give words of comfort as he put his hand on Merlin's head, where he brushed back his hair comfortingly. Merlin's chest rose and fell too fast for Arthur's liking, and he automatically knew what was happening.

"Merlin?" He asked. The boy only whimpered in response. His eyes kept opening and closing fast; his entire body was shaking now, and Arthur made quick to shrug off his coat and lay it on top of his friend.

"Merlin, you need to calm down." He said. "Do you hear me? You're going into shock." His mind reeled at the thought of Merlin passing out in this state, likely to never wake again. He pushed the pang to the back of his head and left it there.

"Merlin-" He tried again.

When his man-servant didn't respond he decided on an alternate. He slowly and gently took Merlin by his armpits and slid him onto his lap. Merlin didn't fight back, only continued to mutter and roll his eyes back and forth between Arthur and the trees behind him. He seemed unresponsive, as if he couldn't hear or see the man who held him now.

"Dammit, Merlin." Arthur said. He brought the younger man close to his chest, where he held him tightly to show him that comfort was here. Merlin struggled a bit at the contact, but when Arthur didn't relent to release him, he settled down and leaned fully against his Prince.

"That's it, you're okay."

Arthur breathed in a sigh of relief. Merlin's breath also began to settle, and his eyes met Arthur's in an instant. They didn't seem distant anymore, and the young Prince knew that Merlin could see him. He tried smiling, but Arthur soon let it fade as he realized his own body was shaking from the exertion Merlin's attack had put on him.

"Sleep." He finally said. He looked behind him, and conveniently a tree awaited him only a few inches away. He scooted the distance, Merlin still in his arms, and leaned against the trunk in relief. Merlin still stared up at him, no expression on his face but still aware of his presence.

"You going to say anything?" Arthur asked, knowing already that Merlin couldn't, and wouldn't, respond. All he got was another blink as Merlin's eyes began to droop. Arthur decided that he needed to be more comfortable, but knew the ground wouldn't provide any comfort. So instead of wishing even more pain on his friend, he adjusted him so he was sitting in between both of Arthur's legs, and his back was against Arthur's own chest.

"Are you comfortable?" Arthur asked.

Merlin only hummed softly as he buried his head further into his chest. Arthur wrapped his arms around his friend, to both keep him from slipping to the ground and for warmth. And considering Merlin was barely aware of anything, Arthur decided it wouldn't hurt to softly kiss the top of Merlin's head.

"Sleep now." Arthur said lowly. He leaned his own head against the trunk of the tree, happy to have no regret of what he had just done.

And then, at the same time, a pang of worry made its way into his head. What had he just done? Was that out of worry for a close friend, or feelings making their way to the surface? To think of another man that way would be criticized in many places, if not everywhere. He fancied ladies, as did Merlin, as Arthur had seen on many occasions. But then, that undeniable notice of Merlin sometimes staring at him, smiling in such a way that a friend wouldn't. Was that pride of a friend, or something entirely more?

Arthur shook the thoughts out of his head, intent on sleeping it off, and forgetting it by the next time he woke. Surely by the next morning he would think it out of friendship, and Merlin would have no recollection. All that mattered was that he had found him, and that's all Arthur needed to confirm his exhaustion. So even though the sun was still shining brightly over the tree tops, Arthur forced himself to succumb to a dreamless sleep.

Or one with many.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin's eyes fluttered open to welcome the bright, yet heat-stroking sun. The night's cool air seemed precious at that moment, and he wished it were back again to take away the beads of sweat he rather didn't fancy. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes, in a futile attempt to wake himself. He had slept well, for the most part. Besides the spasms of pain he got randomly throughout the entire night that still resonated on and off, he felt well rested. And to be sleeping outside, he was extremely comfortable at the moment. Too comfortable, actually.

"Merlin?"

The young warlock jumped. Before he could go far though, two hands clasped down on his chest and pulled him back.

"You okay?"

Merlin turned his head around to come face to face with his blonde headed prince. The other looked down at him with concern. The servant felt a little too close to his friend, and realized that he was leaning against Arthur's chest.

Automatically his cheeks began to burn hot.

"I…uh, I'm sorry." Merlin stuttered, lifting himself off of Arthur and into a sitting position in front of him. He looked down and noticed Arthur had his legs spread apart, making the situation even more awkward. Merlin scooted a little further away.

"That was…I'm really…I didn't even…"

"It's okay, Merlin." Arthur said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, emphasizing his friend's name like he usually did whenever he was annoyed. Now Merlin's ears began to turn red.

"I didn't want you sleeping on the ground." He too sounded a bit nervous, and he realized his own head was feeling a little hot.

"Yeah, well, I suppose not." Merlin agreed.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, until both of them averted their eyes to different spots of the ground. The warlock cleared his throat loudly. Arthur noted that he probably didn't remember anything from yesterday, and silently thanked the gods. That would've made things even harder.

"So…" Merlin started, but let the word linger in the air instead of finishing his sentence. He looked at Arthur now, who was staring intently at the grass beside him. His yellow hair ruffled a bit in the light wind.

"What's going on then, you think?" Merlin finally thought to ask.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" He looked up at Merlin, who stared at him with large, brown eyes. A look of despair flickered beneath his pupils, but determination was obvious. And that's why Arthur didn't tell him the truth; that he was supposed to kill his only friend.

"Well I suppose we find a way to get back in," Merlin said, "Rescue the others and get the hell out of here."

"No." Arthur said bluntly. He sat up against the tree, probably to make himself look bigger. "You can't do anything with that leg. And I'm sure as hell not dragging you the entire way and back."

Merlin's eyes rolled. "Then what do you propose we do?"

Arthur mimicked Merlin and said, "The probable way. I'll take you to Camelot, gather a few knights, and give off the look of a real mission." He paused as Merlin tried to say something, but interrupted him. "No arguing this time. You're far worse than you think."

Merlin shut his mouth and looked away from his prince. He crossed his arms in a child-like manner and huffed. Arthur knew Merlin would never forgive him for not letting him help save his best friends, but he also wouldn't be able to thank him when he got himself killed during the rescue. He'd rather listen to him complain for the rest of his life than for him to not have one.

"Should we get going then?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged his shoulders and continued to sit in the same position.

Before Arthur could say something smart, Merlin flinched and his hands flew to his right leg.

"What's the matter?" Arthur was by his side in a second. Merlin was hissing through his teeth and clenching his leg. He shut his eyes in a grimace.

"Nothing." He hissed. "Just…my leg."

"Well I couldn't have figured that one out." Arthur said sarcastically. But when Merlin let out another moan, his face turned serious.

"It's like…shocking my leg." He said, trying his best to explain to Arthur what was going on. "Throbbing…and…"

Arthur reached over his left leg and laid a hand on his injured one. Merlin flinched away, but Arthur took his hands and kept them locked in his own.

"I just want to see." He said, memories flashing back from yesterday's ordeal. Merlin reluctantly withdrew his hands and let Arthur probe his leg. He ran his hand along the purple, obviously swollen, and black knee. He felt a lump along the side of it.

"I guess it didn't go back correctly." He said in a low whisper, mostly to himself. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut again as Arthur ran his hand back up the knee, lingering longer than necessary. Merlin didn't notice. When he finally lifted his hand away Merlin let out a silent breath.

"Is it forever damaged?" Merlin asked.

"Probably." Arthur looked at Merlin with a serious face. Merlin's eyes grew wide and he sucked in a breath. Arthur's face turned into that of enjoyment, and a smile soon spread across his face.

"I'm only joking, idiot." Arthur laughed. Merlin gave him a look he wouldn't forget.

"Can we just get going now?" Merlin asked, annoyed.

"Yes." Arthur said as he pulled himself to his feet and wiped off his pants, which were past the stage of filthiness. He looked down at Merlin with a questionable look.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing, it's just…" Arthur paused. "How're we to get you back?"

"Well you could carry me." Merlin laughed. But when Arthur bent down in an act to actually do so, he pushed him away.

"Whoa, just kidding." He said, holding his hands out in front of him in a sign of self-protection. Arthur looked at him again with a confused look.

"Well I won't be carried like a lady in waiting, now will I?" Merlin scoffed. Arthur rolled his eyes and offered his hand to his friend. Merlin took it gratefully, and together, with some difficulty, got him to his feet, or foot. Arthur slung his friend's arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around his waist, securing it to keep him up.

"This'll be a while." Merlin said, leaning his head on Arthur in playfulness. "But no worries, my knight in shining armour is here to save the day." He fluttered his eyes up at Arthur, who in return kicked him in his good leg.

"Right then." Arthur said, hefting Merlin up more after causing him to falter. "Let's get going."

Together they began to walk, even if it wasn't at the fastest of paces. Merlin stumbled a couple of times, but Arthur was always there to catch him before he fell. By the time an hour had passed, the Prince was practically half-carrying his friend, who by each minute grew weaker and weaker with each step. And when half an hour had passed yet again, Arthur made them stop for a rest, much to Merlin's dismay.

"This is impossible." Merlin said while he tried to catch his breath. He was leaning heavily against a tree while he dabbed at his forehead with his sleeve in an attempt to wipe the sweat away. "We're not getting anywhere."

"Of course we are." Arthur argued. He was standing while he leaned against a tree, resting his body from the weight of an extra person. "We've gone at least a few leagues."

Merlin scoffed and let his head fall against the tree. He looked up at the sky with longing eyes. "I don't think so."

Arthur didn't respond. Of course they hadn't gone that far. Not even close to it. And by the way he timed the distance when they first arrived in this part of the forest led by Cor, it would be much longer until they even got to the glass wall.

"I've got an idea." Merlin said, still trying to slow his heart rate and his breathing.

"No." Arthur said.

"You don't even-"

"Yes I do, Merlin." Arthur interrupted. "You want me to leave you here while I go back to Camelot. And by my father's own hand, I swear to every god there is, I will _not_ leave you."

"But-"

"I said no." Arthur said, and turned his back on his friend.

Merlin looked up at him with anger, for Arthur or himself he couldn't tell. He was furious with Arthur for ignoring his plans and basically lowering his voice, and even more angry with himself for getting them in this situation in the first place. It was _his_ damn leg.

"Well I'm not going to slow us down." Merlin said. He started to lift himself up using the tree. "If you're not going to-"

Merlin suddenly lost his balance and grip on the tree and fell back to the ground with a groan. Arthur, yet again, was by his side instantly.

"You idiot." Arthur said. He lifted him to his feet again with one pull and secured their positions. "No arguments. You're coming with me."

"Prat."

"Clot-pole."

~~~MxA~~~

By the time Arthur could even barely see the light shining off the glass wall, the sun was already at its set and darkness was creeping nearer as they got closer. Merlin had been slowing down the entire time, but passed it off and talked nonsense to hide his extreme effort to help Arthur half carry him. And as Arthur could see the wall only a few yards away, he stopped.

"This is it?" Merlin asked, thankful for the sudden halt in their walking. His legs nearly gave out as Arthur nodded and lowered Merlin to the ground and walked towards it.

"What're you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Well there was a…a way he got in." Arthur said as he stopped right in front of it and stared. "He kind of…tapped it, or something."

"Do you remember how?" Merlin asked. "Or where?"

Arthur turned around and smiled cheekily. "No."

Merlin sighed and lay back on the ground, crossing his arms behind his head. He stared up at the greeting stars as Arthur continued to stare at the wall. A few minutes passed like this, both staring at basically nothing; thin air. Merlin finally lifted his head.

"Just tap it and find out what happens." He said.

"I'm not an idiot." Arthur said, staring back at him. "It could do something to me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Merlin snorted. "The worst it could do is bang you against the head if you run into it. It's a _wall_."

"Well, maybe-"

Arthur had reached out his hand as he said those words. As soon as they had made contact with the glass, a shock sparked from underneath his fingertips and he was flying backwards. Merlin shouted as Arthur landed with a dull thump a few feet away from him. He didn't move.

"Arthur?"

He tried to move closer but his leg refrained him. His breathing became quick when he didn't get a response. He looked up at the wall, which was sizzling bright sparks.

"Arthur?" He asked again. "Arth-"

"Hey!"

Merlin's head flipped behind him, heart stopping momentarily at the sound of another person's voice. If it was coming from that direction, it couldn't be a friend. Whoever it was, friend or foe, was too far away to see through the darkness.

"What're you doing, pretty boy?"

The man walked closer, out of the shadows of the trees, and out into the open field. His head jerked oddly.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

The man stepped closer again, and Merlin could make out his features. Dark, wavy hair, fairly built, the same height as himself…

"Lancelot?" Merlin shouted. The man stopped before he could even be sure. While his features said one way, the tone of his voice said otherwise.

"Merlin?"

"Oh thank God." Merlin breathed. He bent his head down and whispered a thanks. He felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders. Relief, gratefulness, and sudden fatigue washed over him. Now he could finally relax. He looked back up at his friend.

"Arthur's hurt; so am I. We need to get out of here, before-"

"Arthur?" Lancelot asked, stepping closer. As he did, Merlin noticed a long gash along the right side of his face. His eyes weren't looking at him though, but at his friend behind him, who was still unconscious.

"Yeah, he was-"

"Shut up!"

Merlin let his mouth hang open on the words he was going to speak next. His eyes widened at the outburst.

"Lancelot, I-"

"I said shut up!" He yelled. A vein was noticeable on his forehead as it throbbed; his entire face was turning red.

"Lance, are…you okay?" Merlin asked slowly. His instinct took over and he was backing away towards Arthur, who still had yet to wake.

"No, actually, I'm not." Lancelot said slowly too, mimicking his friend. He stepped closer again, into the full moon's light. Merlin glanced towards his hand, and thought he saw a knife.

"Lancelot, what's happened?" He asked again. "What'd they do to you?"

"I'm fine." He said, and it almost sounded truthful, if it weren't for the smirk set on his face.

"No, I'm not!" His face contorted as his hand flew up towards the sky, and Merlin knew he was right. The knife gleamed in the night's light as he walked closer.

"Lancelot, what're you going to do?" His voice was shaking now. He gripped Arthur's sleeve as he cowered beneath the towering man. What was happening? This was his best friend.

"What should have been done a long time ago." He seethed evilly. His dark eyes seemed on fire as he got a few feet away from them.

Merlin held up a hand. "I don't want to hurt you." He said. "Please, just stop."

Lancelot threw his head back and laughed. The gash made him look mad, like a lunatic running through a village. "And what will you do? Slap me?"

And that was all he needed.

"Who are you?"

This wasn't Lancelot. This wasn't the same man that knew everything about him, about his fears, his worries, and his deepest secrets. This wasn't the same man that knew he was more than just human. That he had more than just the normal functions of a human being; that he had magic. The real Lancelot would've laughed at him and joked that he would never hurt him. But that's not what this man did. This wasn't Lancelot.

The man paused before answering and stared at his friend. His face changed from madness to pure searing anger. "I'm…nobody."

With those two words, he lunged forward towards the two clinging friends. As his arm came inches from Merlin's throat, making contact with it in the last few seconds, Merlin's eyes glowed yellow.


	11. Not a chapter a note!

**The previous chapters (chapter 1 -10) were written by the author Lecaor.**

**And she kindly chose me to continue with her story 'Destiny To Kill'**

**I do hope I can live up to her awesomeness (is that even a word?), but I can only try my hardest.**

**So I will try and update at least twice a month, so round about 1 update a fortnight as like any other teenager I have GCSE's coming up (3 practise ones this month).**

**Review if you used to and tell me if you like my continuedness of the story (I've seriously got to stop watching American tv).**

**Anyway I don't know when the first update by me will be but it will be done before April 27****th****.**


	12. Chapter 11

**These chapters onwards are done by me **

**Please review and tell me if I'm doing ok.**

**Updates will be once or twice every two weeks as I have exams coming up, but I will update this story regularly.**

_The man paused before answering and stared at his friend. His face changed from madness to pure searing anger. "I'm…nobody."_

_With those two words, he lunged forward towards the two clinging friends. As his arm came inches from Merlin's throat, making contact with it in the last few seconds, Merlin's eyes glowed yellow._

Lancelot was thrown back from the force of Merlin's power. His head smacked against a tree and a trickle of blood leaked from his forehead

"Y-you have magic!" Lancelot said.

Yeah, definitely not the real Lancelot.

"You are _not_my friend" Merlin said and blasted Lancelot with another wave of magic, this time he was successful in knocking Lancelot out.

Merlin limped over to where Arthur lay.

"Please Arthur" Merlin sobbed.

"Wake up" he whispered into the blonde's hair that was sticky with his blood.

Merlin cast a brief look at Lancelot and wondered whether or not his Lancelot was inside this one, or whether it was one of the men who had taken him in disguise.

"Come on you prat, you have to wake up" Merlin said to Arthur.

He pressed his lips to Arthur's.

"I love you" Merlin whispered to Arthur, his tears falling onto Arthur's face.

Merlin leant against a tree with Arthur next to him. His leg was throbbing and his eyes were heavy.

His eyes, fluttered shut for a brief second but he made them open, he knew he had to stay awake, because Lancelot could wake up any second and he needed to be alert for when that time came.

Arthur groaned.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, his eyes alive with hope.

"Me-Merlin" Arthur groaned, "God my head".

"Your alive!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Well I was last time I checked" Arthur smiled and sat up.

He glanced at Lancelot's body "Lancelot?" he exclaimed and ran over to him. "Merlin what happened? Lancelot, Lancelot wake up" Arthur said and started shaking Lancelot.

"Arthur stop, it isn't Lancelot" Merlin said and tried to stand.

"What do you mean?"

"He, he tried to attack me Arthur, it's not Lancelot".

Arthur paused his shaking of Lancelot and glanced at Merlin. "How did you stop him? How did Lancelot end up unconscious?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin paused "I…I pushed him".

"With your knee?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows raised in a way that would make Gaius impressed.

"I, uhh, I dunno I just did" Merlin said, unconvincingly.

"Merlin, what are you not telling me?" Arthur demanded and marched over towards Merlin. He stood towering over him and Merlin trembled.

"Tell me what you did Merlin" Arthur said and bent down and leaned towards Merlin. His face so close that Merlin had to back away, his head hit the tree and Arthur continued forward.

His body less than a cm away from Merlin's. His face so close that Merlin could feel Arthur's breath on his lips.

"Arthur?" Merlin said, looking into Arthur's eyes "I never wanted you to find out like this, I wanted you to find out when you were king"

"Find out what Merlin?"

"I, I have magic"

All was quiet in the forest. Arthur drew away from Merlin, he backed away to the opposite tree. His eyes covered in disbelief, "Magic?" he said.

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"You have magic? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Arthur think this through, you are the Crown Prince of Camelot, son to King Uther Pendragon the one who hates all magic users and purged them".

"You betrayed my trust, how could I ever even think about…"

"About what Arthur?" Merlin asked and used the tree to brace himself up.

"Loving you".

"You love me?"

"You betrayed my trust, you're a sorcerer".

"Warlock".

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a warlock, I was born with magic".

"Fine you're a warlock and you betrayed my trust. I herby banish you from Camelot and your home; Ealdor".

"You can't" Merlin protested.

"I can and you are getting of lightly Warlock".

"Arth..."

"Don't even use my name Warlock, you are not worthy of it".

"Art- Sire please understand, I never asked for magic it was given to me for a reason, you are the once and future king and I am Emrys. Together we will unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the land. Sire you can't".

"Get out of my site Warlock" Arthur spat.

Merlin, eyes filled with tears, nodded and limped as fast as he could away from Arthur.

It was a slow and arduous process and Merlin couldn't help but gasp in pain as his leg brushed past a tree.

He looked back briefly at Arthur who had his back turned. Sighing Merlin let the tears fall and he gripped a nearby tree for support. His leg was in agony and he could hardly move it. He lifted his trouser leg up and saw that his leg was a mess of purple and black.

He let out a whimper as he pulled down the trouser leg.

Closing his eyes he grasped the tree and slid down it grabbing a sturdy looking stick.

If he was gonna be alone with an injury that prevented him from walking, then he needed something to help him.

Merlin grabbed the stick and used it to help him walk, he carried on walking, even though his leg still hurt like mad, until he found a tree with some logs nearby.

He slumped down and curled his arms around his legs protectively, ignoring the pain it brought, and closed his eyes.

Arthur try to look at Merlin's retreating figure but found himself unable to, instead he turned away from it and let his tears fall.

His friend, his best friend, the person who treated him as an equal and the person he loved, had betrayed him.

He let his eyes wander to Lancelot's form. There was something unnerving about it.

Merlin would never hurt Lancelot.

But Merlin never told you about his magic a voice in his head said.

Arthur walked over to Lancelot and checked his pocket.

Before Ajax had ordered him to come to the throne room Arthur had slipped a note into Lancelot's pocket. It detailed what to do if he got out.

Arthur couldn't find any note. Did that mean Merlin was telling the truth about Lancelot. That this in actual fact wasn't Lancelot?

Lancelot groaned.

"Lancelot?" Arthur queried.

"Sire?"

Lancelot blinked his eyes a couple of times before saying "Merlin sire, he has magic, you must kill him".

It was then that Arthur knew.

This man wasn't Lancelot.

Lancelot was a noble man. He would never want Merlin dead, magic or not.

Lancelot thought he had the prince where he wanted him so he never registered the pain until Arthur pulled out the sword.

He glanced down at his wound and saw that it was fatal.

"Arthur?" he chocked.

"You are not Lancelot. Merlin was his friend and he would never want him to die!" Arthur said over Lancelot's body.

"You act like you care so much about Merlin, yet you sign his death warrant" Lancelot hissed as he lay dying.

Seconds later, Lancelot was no more. His breathing stilled and his eyes closed. His lips were parted and were turning blue.

Just as Arthur was about to turn away a glow of golden light emanated from Lancelot's body.

It shifted and shaped around Lancelot's whole body and a guard who Arthur remembered was one of the ones who took him to see Ajax.

This was all a trick.

Does that mean that I have made a mistake about Merlin.

Have I just signed his death warrant by banishing him?

With a sudden realisation Arthur sheathed his sword and roared "MERLIN!" and ran into the trees where Merlin had gone off to not an hour prior.

Lancelot and Gwaine had been in the same cell for a while, the woman; Ruth. Had been taken by Cor before she had even said her hello's to Lancelot.

"We have to get out of here" Gwaine said for the fiftieth time that hour.

"I know Gwaine but we can't. Arthur and Merlin are out there, they'll get us out".

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because of this" Lancelot said and pulled out a note from his pocket "Arthur must've put it in here before he went to our captures"

Gwaine took the note and held it up to the light that streamed in from the barred windows.

_Lancelot,_

_I give you my word that I will return for you._

_I have fears that the screaming we heard earlier was Merlin and Gwaine._

_I think that they are here and something is happening to them._

_Stay strong and keep your level head Lancelot. It will help you if I cannot._

Arthur hadn't signed it for fear of taking too long in doing so.

Instead he just left it and had shoved it into Lance's pocket.

Gwaine looked at Lancelot "When did you say he gave you this?"

"Before the captures came to get him"

"Do you believe that he is alive?"

"I think that this is his test and that he is indeed alive"

"This is his test? So Merlin, practically on the verge of death is a test? Well it's a pretty sick test" Gwaine said.

Suddenly Gwaine had an idea "Lance what kingdom do you suppose we are in?"

"One of the ruined ones Friedar maybe, why?"

Gwaine smirked, perfect.

Merlin was trembling and was very cold, he was going to use his magic to make a fire but thought against it.

He didn't know what dangers lay in these part of the woods.

He heard a soft crunch of leaves behind him.

He pulsated his magic to check his surroundings.

Nothing. No-one was there.

Maybe he could light a fire then?

There was another crunch, this time it was a stick breaking crunch.

And Merlin did the same again, pulsating his magic further.

Still nothing.

Maybe he was imagining things.

In any case Merlin lighted a nearby stick. He sat up on the log he had been resting on and turned his head very slowly.

_Emrys_

Merlin turned his head.

_Emrys_

Where was that noise coming from?

_Emrys_

"Who's there?" Merlin called out.

_Emrys stay strong._

"I demand to know who you are!"

_You know me Emrys, I'm Mordred._

A golden light appeared beside Merlin and the figure of a man, not much shorter than Merlin appeared.

His eyes were blue and he had freckles on his nose. His hair was black and shaggy. This was definitely Mordred, only he had gotten older.

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked cautiously "Last time I saw you, you said you'd never forget me tripping you up".

"I am here because what Arthur has done was not right. Our people, the druids are outraged by the once and future king. I decided long ago, when he helped save me that I would not be the one to bring about his downfall nor kill him. We want to help you Emrys. These are dark times, and Arthur has signed your death warrant by banishing you. You must come to the camps with us, but we must fake the death of Emrys in order to fulfil Arthur's own prophecy".

"What do you mean?"

"His task, is to kill you and he signed it with his own name"

"What! Arthur would never do something like that"

"He did, he signed the paper without even seeing what he was agreeing too! He didn't think for one moment that your life was the key to his success. He said it himself, how could he choose between you and Camelot. You; a person whom he has just banished, or Camelot; his home and where hundreds upon hundreds of people live. Emrys the druids and I do not want you dead. We want Albion; we want magic to come back to the lands. Come with us and you can do that, you can be the one who unites Albion, the one who brings back magic, the prophecy said you and the once and future king do so, but maybe this is what it meant. For Destiny to be killed and the righteous one to take hold. You could make Arthur tremble at your feet; complying to your every demand. Someone as powerful as you should not be banished; sure to die with an injury that prevents walking. Come with me Emrys" Mordred said and held out his hand.


	13. Chapter 12

**Told you I'd be 2 weeks. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, if you would be so kind as to continue with them they would make me very happy.**

_Someone as powerful as you should not be banished; sure to die with an injury that prevents walking. Come with me Emrys" Mordred said and held out his hand. _

Merlin looked up at the extended hand with a confused expression.

"Why, if you don't want to kill Arthur, did you team up with Morgana on so many occasions?"

Mordred smiled, "I was foolish, blinded by her, she reminded me so much of my mother. My mother was a seer too. I wish I could undo what is in the past but I fear that I cannot" Mordred paused for a moment before bowing down before Merlin "Emrys, I pledge to you my life, soul and magic. To help you on the quest to unite the lands of Albion. I am nothing without magic, you have control over my actions. You are the leader of me Emrys. It's always been you" Mordred continued.

"If what you say is the truth then I shall come with you to the druid camps" Merlin said "but my friends, Gwaine and Lancelot, they are still trapped in Ajax's hideaway, can we get to them?"

"Yes m'lord".

"Don't call me that, just call me Merlin or Emrys".

"We can Emrys, but we must hurry, I fear that the pair are up for the chop".

"Then we must hurry"

"But your leg"

"Do you know any healing spells?"

Mordred nodded, "Aich béi Dorféutso" and as Mordred's eyes glowed gold with magic Merlin could no longer feel the throbbing pain in his leg and was astonished to see that the mess of purple and black bruises and swelling were going away.

"Thank you Mordred" Merlin smiled as he stood up to test his leg out.

"You may feel nauseated for a short while but it will pass in no less than an hour, but we must now hurry Emrys. The time is drawing closer for Arthur to complete his test".

Merlin looked at Mordred and held the extended hand.

"You will never regret this Emrys. I give you my word".

Merlin smiled as both of their eyes glowed with gold and they were bathed in a glow of bright white lights and the clearing around them disappeared.

If Merlin had waited just a few more seconds before holding Mordred's hand he would have heard the familiar voice of Arthur call "MERLIN, I'M SORRY!"

But alas he didn't and Arthur soon found himself in the clearing Merlin had been in not 10 seconds previously.

Arthur cautiously, removed his sword as he spotted a blood stained cloth behind a log.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, "Is that you?"

When Arthur drew near to the log he recognised the bloodied cloth as Merlin's neckerchief.

"Oh God what have I done, Merlin, it's me Arthur, I'm here and I am so sorry, oh God please don't be dead" Arthur said and let the tears fall down his face.

He finally looked over the log, bracing himself for what he might find.

And when he did, all he found was just the bloodied cloth.

No Merlin.

Nothing else.

Just the cloth.

Arthur's face paled.

"MERLIN!" he shouted up into the trees.

It was nearly nightfall, and Arthur knew that if there was no light or fire near to him, then the creatures of these woods would come and attack him.

_Good God, why did I let my stupid pride and brain make my decisions for me_ Arthur angrily thought as he started to pick up the sticks and branches for the fire.

_Merlin's as good as dead now_ he thought as he started to light the fire.

"And it's all your fault" a voice inside his head said. It sounded strangely enough like Gwaine's.

"You're fault".

"You're fault".

"You're nothing without him".

"And now you've condemned him to death".

"It's your fault".

"You fault".

"At least Daddy will be proud".

"You killed a Warlock and completed your task".

"You killed your best friend and completed your task".

"You killed your soul mate and completed your task".

"YOU KILLED MERLIN AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Arthur just had time to duck as a sword from behind him crashed against where he'd just been.

"Hello Princess" Gwaine smirked as Arthur scrambled to get away from Gwaine.

"What? No hello? No it's nice to see you?" Gwaine said in a tone of mock horror.

"You're not Gwaine" Arthur stated.

"Am I not?"

"No"

"Then ask me something that only Gwaine would know the answer to"

Arthur thought for a moment before saying, "On the night before we left Camelot, I told you something, what was it"

"Say anything and I'll kill you"

Arthur's face paled but he quickly resumed the blank expression from before, "about what?"

"You, loving Merlin" Gwaine said before he charged towards Arthur with his sword in his hand.

MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA..MXA

"Gwaine, why is it important for you to know where we are?" Lancelot asked.

"Because, I have a plan"

"Lord help us"

"Honest Lance, and it is gonna be fantastic".

Lancelot rolled his eyes but let Gwaine carry on shouting to the guards demanding to see the mysterious Ajax.

"OI, I WANNA SPEAK TO THE MAN IN CHARGE!" Gwaine shouted and banged on the cage for the third time.

"Aye mate on what grounds" a burly man in a guards uniform asked with a smirk on his face.

"On the grounds of him keeping the Prince of Friedar and his guard prisoner" the smirk from the guards face was gone in an instant and he ran away as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

Merlin walked through the camps of the druids with embarrassment.

It was one thing to be spoken to with dignity and praise.

But another to have people bow down before you and have people beg you to talk to them, to hold their faces in your hands.

Now that was just weird.

Though it was nice to see people respect him.

"Emrys does not wish to be disturbed" Mordred said as the pair entered a massive tent.

"He has had a shock and needs time to recover, if you all would graciously leave him be I will look after him".

Many of the druids nodded and returned to their retrospective tents and the others bowed and whispered apologies before going back to their guard posts.

"Do not worry Emrys, tomorrow we will find Sir Gwaine of Friedar and Sir Lancelot of Camelot".

"Gwaine of Friedar?" Merlin asked with a confused expression on his face.

"His mother was the last Queen of Friedar, but she fell in love with a man from Caerleon, a knight.

And when she fell pregnant with Gwaine she abandoned her kingdom and it fell to bandits the night Gwaine was born".

"Does Gwaine know?"

"Yes, he has always known, and it's what will help you get himself and Lancelot out of the caves. Now sleep Emrys, we will continue with our journey when you wake".

Merlin allowed himself to be lulled to sleep but before he did he whispered to Mordred "Thank you Mordred".

Mordred nodded and stood outside the tents entrance, alert for anyone who may try and disturb Emrys while he slept.

Arthur rolled away from Gwaine's lunge a fraction of a second too late so Gwaine's sword sliced his arm.

"ARGH!" Arthur screamed.

Gwaine smirked and lunged for Arthur again.

But Arthur had now got his sword and blocked Gwaine's attack with one arm and cursed as his injured arm flared up with pain.

Gwaine however was not to be stopped.

"Come on Princess, fight me" Gwaine taunted.

"Gladly" Arthur spat and parried with Gwaine before falling back. His injury had seemingly got the better of him.

"Poor Arthur, now at least your father will never what a failure you are"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Arthur said and raised his sword up before slamming it into Gwaine's stomach.

The same golden glow that highlighted Lancelot's body came from Gwaine's and the other guard who brought him to Ajax was left in his place before that too disappeared.

"Does this mean that Merlin is still alive?" Arthur whispered to himself, not daring to hope.

But if he is then where is he? Arthur mused as sleep suddenly overcame him and the gentle warmth of the fire lulled him into a warm unconscious state.

'Sire, the loud man in the prisons is claiming that we are keeping the Prince of this ruined kingdom and his guard captive" the burly guard who spoke to Gwaine said as he burst into Ajax's room.

"The famed Prince who is part of the sacred three; Courage, Strength and Magic?"

"I fear it he is sire, it has been written"

"What has?" Ajax asked.

"That there comes a time, when the once and future will be tested, and the destinies of those close to him shall be tested also. It will be a time of trials and if one of them does not come out of this alive, then all of Albion will be gone in a matter of days".

"Is the Prince of Friedar the once and future?" Ajax asked, not daring to believe what his mind is now suggesting.

"No, that is the man of Strength, the once and future is the man of Courage and is also known as Arthur Pendragon".

Ajax gasped, "then the boy, he is Emrys"

"Indeed"

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

"M'lord I have only just found this out myself, the man; Gwaine was shouting that he saw you-"

"Bring them up here, both of them" Ajax interrupted.

"Yes m'lord" the guard replied, bowed and hurried down the ruined staircase towards the dungeons.

Arthur woke with a gasp from a dream he'd never meant to of had.

He dreamt of a dark haired man running through the forests of Camelot, the man was running from Arthur and also for his life.

But Arthur was on horseback and soon caught up with the man.

The man had his back to Arthur but Arthur knew who it was without seeing the face.

It was Merlin and Arthur was getting closer to Merlin.

_Stop! _His mind had screamed, but his actions didn't falter.

Instead they plunged his sword into Merlin's back, severing the spinal cord.

It made blood pour out of the wound quickly and dribble out of Merlin's mouth.

His eyes shattered with tears poured out with blood too.

As did his nose until Merlin was covered in blood and all Arthur could do was watch as Merlin's body lit alight and was then suddenly covered in water, as though he was drowning on dry land.

Purple bruising now started to appear around Merlin's neck, like he was beign strangled by a stronger invisible man or a rope. Before finally a line appeared on the neck.

A line of blood.

And then Merlin's head was severed from his head.

It was almost like Merlin had died of most of the ways the purge killed it's victims.

Some by slaughter.

Some by burning.

Some by drowning.

Some by hanging.

And some by cutting of their heads.

And all had happened by a Pendragon.

And all had happened to Merlin.

Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that if he did that to Merlin then all of those nasty things would befall Merlin.

His Merlin.

Christo when had he gotten so possessive over Merlin.

Then again.

When had he not been possessive over Merlin?

With a cry he pulled himself up and bandaged his wound on his arm.

When that was done he grasped his sword and headed back the way he believed Camelot was.

"Maybe if I get reinforcements we can take on Ajax and Cor and retrieve Gwaine and Lancelot.

I just hope I can find Merlin on the way, great, now I'm talking to myself. If you were here Merlin you'd be laughing so hard I'd be laughing with you".

Arthur then began to walk to the north, where Camelot was situated.

And he began to silently pray that he would find Merlin.

Gwaine could hear the sounds of a guard outside.

"Lance mate, wake up" he said to a sleeping Lancelot.

When Lancelot didn't wake up he nudged him with his foot.

Still no response.

Smirking Gwaine got up close to Lancelot's ear and shouted "WAKE UP"

With an anguished cry of protest Lancelot woke up.

"Gwaine!"

"Well you woke up didn't you?"

"OI you two, the king requests that he sees you" the burly guard from before said through the bars of their prison.

"On what grounds?" Gwaine asked, testing to see if the burly guard knew.

"I think you know" the man responded and opened the door for Gwaine and Lancelot.

Gwaine and Lancelot followed the guard up the stairs and soon found themselves by what once was probably the door to the throne room.

The guard opened the door and gestured for them to go in first.

Gwaine strode in with a grin on his face and was followed by a cautious Lancelot, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Swear" King Ajax said.

"Swear to what m'lord?" Lancelot asked.

Gwaine turned to look Lancelot in the eye.

He smiled briefly before turning to look at King Ajax.

"I swear on the life my mother Queen Dewna that I am Prince Gwaine of Friedar" Gwaine spoke.

"Show me your crest" Ajax demanded.

Gwaine pulled out his necklace from under his top and pulled it off, handing it to King Ajax.

The king examined it for a while before giving it back to Gwaine with a horrified expression on his face.

"Forgive me sire" Ajax started before he stood up, "but I fear that I have condemned destiny to fall. The whole of Albion will be destroyed if we do not keep you, the once and future and Emrys safe. And I have ordered the once and future to kill Emyrs".

"If I may," Lancelot started "but is Gwaine actually a prince?"

"Yes I am Lancelot, the lost Prince of Friedar, has a nice ring to it really, Ajax, what do you mean the once and future is going to kill Emrys?"

"Exactly that, the two that will unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the lands, Emrys and the once and future. If one of them dies so shall the other. If one of them dies then Albion will fall. And if you die strength, Albion will fall also. I beg forgiveness Sire, please I can get Cor to help look for the pair. I can get him to stop his stupid games, just keep safe and your kingdom will be given to you if you so wish" Ajax said and kneeled down before Gwaine "it was not mine to take".

"Get up" Gwaine ordered. "Right first, you will get decent rooms for myself and Lancelot here, if there's any left you have one also, get some ale or mead, preferably a couple o' tankards each and then send as many men as you can to look for them".

"But who are the once and future and Emrys?" Lancelot asked.

"Merlin and Arthur" Gwaine replied.

"You know of his magic then?"

"Known since I got here, hang on it was you who was making Merlin have those nightmares wasn't it?"

Ajax nodded "I had Cor do it"

"You know how much pain you caused my friend?"

"I am sorry, when I am done here I will renounce my title as King and will have Cor and I banished to a small country villages where we are nothing more than peasants".

"You needn't do that, I am sure we can come to an arrangement. Maybe a servant in Camelot would suffice, but when Uther and Arthur find out that you have almost caused the fall of Camelot, I would run very fast. Believe me, when knights are on you're tail, you're gonna want to move fast".

Ajax nodded profusivly before running out of the room to do the things Gwaine told him to.

When he was gone Lancelot looked over at Gwaine "you're a prince?"

"Yeap"

"You?"

"You sound shocked"

Lancelot laughed at Gwaine, "mate, you can finally call Arthur you Lady in waiting"

Gwaine burst out laughing "actually I was rather hoping for that to be Percy, maybe Arthur could be the consort" Gwaine said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Merlin awoke to the sound of a soft voice, "Emrys, wake up, please Emrys, we have to get going. Arthur is on our tail as is the lost Prince Strength. We must hurry, I cannot see what their intentions are".

Merlin opened his eyes to see Mordred looking at him , his blue eyes were intense with worry,

But it soon changed when Merlin looked at him. Relief flooded through them and Mordred smiled "you have been asleep for a while Emrys, almost 2 days. It seems you were a great deal more ill than what any of us expected. But do not worry for you have overcome most of your injuries and the illness has gone away. But we need to move now, if we go now we can get at the most a half a day ahead of the Prince Strength and Arthur".

"Prince Strength?"

"Sir Gwaine, is what you call him"

"Gwaine's a prince?"

"The lost prince of Friedar"

"I heard stories of him, stories from Kilgarrah. He said that if the lost prince dies, or myself or Arthur, then Albion will fall in a matter of days and the ones who don't die, will die also".

"That is indeed true, but I do not know if they know that, we cannot take that risk Emrys"

"But Gwaine would never hurt me"

"Even if he knew you had magic?"

Merlin paused for a second before answering "Gwaine is my friend and would stick by me no matter what I did or who I am, Gwaine hates most nobles, he also hates it when magic users are killed"

"Then we could wait for Strength or…"

"Or what?"

"I could go to his riders myself, give you a head start and if they are trustworthy then I will lead them to you"

"Sounds good, go to them, I will go to the lake near Camelot, the one where Albion resides"

"That is a good place to go, if you do not wish to be found then I suggest you speak to the waters to hide you"

"Thank you Mordred" Merlin said and stood up, he headed for the entrance of the tent, "you are a true ally and when this is over you should come and live in Camelot".

"It would be a true honour" Mordred said with a genuine smile and glowed white before he set of to find Gwaine's entourage of men.

**Review?**

**Oh the spell I made up but it means 'heal the body'.**


	14. Another note, explaining HIATUS

Dreadfully sorry I havent updated in 3 weeks but I have a load of exams so wont update till June. Sorry, but my last two exams I hope are 11th June.

Please do not give up on this story, keep reviewing!

My penname has changed because of my twitter, youtube , livejournal and tumblr account.


	15. Chapter 13

**I have decided that I will be up dating once a month as I have other commitments. But I hope you still read Destiny To Kill**

_Previously ~_

"Sounds good, go to them, I will go to the lake near Camelot, the one where Albion resides"

"That is a good place to go, if you do not wish to be found then I suggest you speak to the waters to hide you"

"Thank you Mordred" Merlin said and stood up, he headed for the entrance of the tent, "you are a true ally and when this is over you should come and live in Camelot".

"It would be a true honour" Mordred said with a genuine smile and glowed white before he set of to find Gwaine's entourage of men.

_Now~_

Gwaine sat upon the horse Zanar, he angled his body forward, making the horse go faster.

He abruptly stopped the horse, 10 minutes later, almost causing Lancelot's horse Haar to crash into him.

"Gwaine?" Lancelot questioned.

Gwaine held up a hand. And watched as a young man knelt on the floor, "Prince Gwaine, I have orders to lead you to Emrys,"

"Take us to him, do you need a ride?" Gwaine offered.

The man declined but walked to the left, "it is not far, my name is Mordred by the way"

* * *

**Message me if you want to know the ending as i fear my mind has wandered of this story, i am terribly sorry. i thought i could do it but i then had exams and lost my train of though for this, but if you want to know the outcome either review or pm me.**


	16. For those who do not have a ff account

For those people who want to know what will happen but don't have an account this is a summary of what would've happened:

Gwaine and Lance are led to Merlin and they reconcile, Merlin tells them about Arthur hating him and how he feels that he shouldn't stay in Camelot, no matter what he feels about Arthur. He has a place with the Druids. Arthur is running towards Camelot in the hopes that he can get to Merlin or Camelot in time to get an army to save his knights who he thinks are in the cave. Ajax tries to murder his sorcerer. But they end up taking down the entire kingdom, killing each other.

Arthur goes to the lake where they all are and overhears Merlin say i love him, but he can never love me.

and he bursts out and captures merlin's lips. Saying he is sorry, and if merlin forgives him, he will make him his king and court sorcerer and Mordred will have a place in Camelot.

merlin collapses from sheer excitement and exhaustion and when he wakes up, he's in Arthur's bed, Arthur is lay next to him and he says, 'I had that dream again Arthur' who wakes up and says 'I'm here love, and I'll never hurt you, destiny will never be killed'


End file.
